Miss Anderson
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: This is a Merle story:) Not everyone is into Merle but this story is one I have wanted to tell for a while and I let myself get very self indulgent. Daryl is not in this at all just FYI. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Merle was up, just as always, before the sun. He made coffee and read the paper just like every day. Today was the first day at a job he wasn't even sure he wanted but it would have to do. He put on his coveralls and work boots and sighed, looking up at the bare white walls of his house. The house he rented was functional and a little cold, or so he was told. He'd only had two women here in the last three years and they both stayed no longer than a night. One said it looked like he just moved in and the other said it lacked colour. Merle didn't feel much about his house, it was just somewhere to sleep and eat.

At one time of day Merle had wanted certain things out of life but they didn't happen, he had chosen another path. Now it was all about little things, a good meal, a cold beer, the occasional roll in the hay with a stranger. His expectations in life were lower than when he was a younger man but he knew that you didn't always get what you wanted in this world.

This was a new job that Merle never thought he'd do but he needed something to keep busy and something that kept him in one place. It wasn't a big town so there were only so many jobs around and the garage wasn't hiring. This job was posted in the paper and he figured working at a school pushing broom couldn't be so hard until he found something more suiting.

Merle wasn't much for socializing. He'd lived in this town for years but always worked away, doing construction, so he didn't even know many people. Working on the road had been a problem for him and he needed more stability. He worked at a used car lot for the last few years but they went out of business and he was forced to find something else.

So here he was on September 1st and all the little kids were scurrying around like ants. Merle liked kids well enough but at almost 50 he had no plans to ever go down that road.

He was the new custodian at Prince James Elementary and after so many years in construction and then early partial retirement it was just a way to pass the time. He could keep to himself and it was easy work.

The principal at this school seemed to take his job far too seriously and Merle found it amusing. Morgan Jones was the kind of man who watched every one of the teachers like a hawk and was only interested in pleasing all the parents, right or wrong.

The first day went smoothly, he had gotten everything perfectly spotless and ready to go in the week leading up to the first day.

The halls were shiny as well as all the whiteboards. He wondered when they had gotten rid of chalkboards, this was his first position as a custodian and school was different now. There were computers in every single classroom and all the teachers dressed differently. There were a few female teachers he'd seen around who looked nothing like his elementary school teachers when he was little. Some had long hair that they wore down, tight jeans and one of them wore high leather boots. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate with teachers like this, even from an early age he was focused on women.

The kindergarten teacher here was the only one who looked like a teacher to him. She was young, there was no way she was over 30 and this was her first year at this school as well. She wore dress pants and flat dress shoes, no boots for her. She seemed to prefer long sleeved blouses and looked very professional, she was covered from her ankles to her neck.

For some strange reason she caught his attention the most but she was way off limits for anything besides thought. He was too old for a woman like this, but his thoughts were his own business.

She had come to ask him for paper towels and a recycling bin the week before school began while all the teachers were setting up for the year.

She had called him 'Sir' when she showed up at his little janitor's office and it still made him laugh when he thought of it.

"Excuse me...Sir?"

He had stood up, stepped out from behind his shelves and looked down at her. She was no taller than 5'4.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

She asked him for the bin and the paper towel in a soft voice.

"Sure thing, Miss, I'll bring it right away. The bins are down in the basement."

"Thank you...sorry what's your name?"

"Merle."

"Thank you, Merle. I'm Miss. Anderson but just call me Erin."

She moved closer to shake his hand and he found it kinda sweet. She had little hands that make him feel even bigger and older than her.

He brought the things she requested later on that day and saw her here and there throughout the rest of preparation week.

Today she wore a navy dress that went down to her knees and black stockings that you couldn't see her skin through. The kindergarten kids looked like babies to him. They were adorable and he watched them amble cluelessly behind her, like ducklings. Some of these kids would be taller than her by high school for sure, she was so cute.

The days were nothing but repetition and besides the same group of boys begging him to get their soccer ball down off the roof all the time it was just a job.

He spent most of his day telling himself to stop looking at her but between her light green eyes and almost black hair twisted up into a bun it was hard. She was really striking and sweet and he was in big trouble if he didn't get a handle on it. Something told him it wouldn't look good for her to be chased after by the custodian, especially cause he probably had 20 years on her. She only had the height of a girl but she had a woman's body. A body he shouldn't even be thinking of.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Merle found the job to be simple, even a little boring. He had done construction for years but living on the road, being shipped around by the union was where he picked up the habit. Spending nights alone in hotels led to drug related ways to solve his loneliness and boredom. He was a younger man then, making a lot of money with nothing to keep him busy. Now that his life was straight he needed a little stability to maintain it. With only random women and his brother living in another state, he was very much alone.

Their mother was dead and he had nothing to say to his dad. Merle was a loner who made due with what company he could find. There were guys he talked to at the bar and a few casual encounters with women but not for a long time. He been through a long dry spell but more from lack of interest than anything else. For the time it took to talk a woman into going home with him just to have her walk out in the morning wasn't worth it. The fact that he didn't even want them to stay made the whole thing even more pointless.

The first two weeks he spent working at the school finding a rhythm he was comfortable with. Being around kids all day was strange but they were all pretty good kids. The school went up to grade 6 and being such a small town there were only 150 students in total.

The only teacher who spoke to him regularly was the little kindergarten teacher. Every time he turned around, there she was.

She dressed so conservatively that it became a little game in his mind trying to figure out if her underwear was plain Jane or really kinky.

Even the idea of her in granny panties still got his mind going but most of the time he imagined them being all skimpy and naughty under her high collared shirts and long skirts.

He felt like a very bad man but he'd never act on it so it seemed safe enough.

She was the one person who spoke to him in the staff room when he was getting coffee. He didn't eat in the staff room with the teachers though, he didn't feel like he belonged there.

When Erin noticed he didn't come to have lunch in the staff room she started hanging around in the janitor's office and eating with him. He found it strange and wondered what the other teachers would say but who was he to turn away such nice company?

"It's not really nice to eat in here," he said one day, trying to suss out the reason for her presence. He wondered if maybe it was pity, he hoped not and besides he could handle being alone.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Cause I'm not a teacher and I don't have anything to add to the conversation in there."

"I don't have much to say to them either," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No?"

"No, I'd rather eat with you. Do you mind? I can always go back there if you want me to."

There wasn't a hope in hell he'd tell her to go. As odd as it probably looked to others and as nervous as she made him he wanted her there.

"No, you can stay here. I like the company."

She talked to him about taking pictures. He never took pictures for no specific reason but she did and she showed him some of them on her phone.

"They're really good," he commented.

"Thanks. What do you like to do?"

"Uh..." he had no idea what to tell her. "I like to fish and hunt...uh...I don't know really. I work on cars...stuff like that."

"I love fishing," she grinned, "I knew we'd have something in common."

"You did?" he asked, looking at her funny.

"OK, I just hoped we would."

She finished her soup and asked him about a good place to go fishing nearby.

"Last Mountain Lake is good. Rainbow trout and Pickerel, it's pretty good. The camping up there is really nice, ain't been in years though."

"I have nobody to fish with anymore. My brother died two years ago and I only did it with him. Would you ever consider going with me?"

He felt bad that she'd lost her brother and even though he couldn't really picture being alone with her and fishing he still nodded.

"Yeah, sure I would."

"That would be nice. I'd love to fish again, I just don't want to go without a friend."

#########################################################

Merle spent the whole rest of the day playing with the word friend in his head. He liked it. He wondered if she just used that word to be polite or cause nothing else really fit.

He drove home after work that day and overthought it until he decided to have a couple beer and tried to think of a distraction.

He was all alone, but even with nobody to judge him he still felt low when he settled on jerking off in the shower over her.

He closed his eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't doing it, and then her face appeared and her long dark hair. She always wore it up but he could tell it was long when it was down. He liked her voice and her sense of humor. He liked how she asked for what she wanted but she wasn't even a little pushy. She was sweet and considerate and the little ones saw her as some kind of fairy godmother, they all loved her.

She wanted to go fishing with him and ate lunch with him everyday now. She was so sweet and so kind and yet here he was imagining her pressed to the tile wall of his shower. He pictured unwrapping her like a gift, he imagined it taking ages. All the layers of clothing just to get to her body would create such sweet anticipation. Merle couldn't shake the need to know how her skin tasted and what made her cum. She probably had no shortage of men wanting to be the one to please her so there's no way he'd ever be the one but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He tried to picture her body under those clothes now. She was short and she had a nice curvy body and full legs. He imagined her bare thighs being creamy and smooth and soft. He leaned over with his hand pressed to the tile, jerking his dick, desperate to feel some kind of good. His breath was becoming ragged as he imagined her moaning and touching him back.

He'd done this before with her in mind and promised himself each time he'd get some new material for his spank bank. He couldn't control it though. He tried last time to think of a woman he'd slept with over year ago but she just morphed into Erin after a few minutes.

Finally it got to be too much and a mixture of shame and bliss filled him up.

His head came forward against the tile slowly in a lamentable thud as he came all over the wall of the shower. It was the most unfulfilling relief in the world.

Here he was, night after night thinking of a girl so nice that she talked to him just for the sake of it and he was thinking such dirty things about her. He had to find a woman and fast cause he definitely couldn't have her. She was the first good girl he'd ever wanted and it was ridiculous. The idea of them together was laughable to him. He was quite sure this gorgeous creature had much better things to do with her time that look twice at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

A week later Merle was in the basement of the school checking the boiler and tidying up when the lights went out.

"Hello?" he called. It was black and he felt around in his pocket for his phone. "Hello?" he repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The light switched back on, it was Erin up at the top of the staircase.

"I've never come down here before. I didn't know which way the switch went."

"Yeah it's in a stupid spot," he said.

"Yeah, it's way down the hall so you don't know if you're turning it off or on," Erin laughed.

"What do ya need?" he asked, with a smile as she approached.

Conversation with her had become easier. He managed to separate being friendly at school and the way he thought of her at night.

"Just a box of Halloween decorations for the class. I was told they were-" she cut off as she looked up. "Right there!"

She walked to a step ladder and grabbed it to lean it against the wall. The box was clearly labeled 'Kindergarten Halloween decor.' high up on a shelf.

"I'll get it down for you. I don't want you to fall."

"It's OK. I got it."

She grabbed onto the ladder and before he could stop her she was halfway up.

"Be careful," he said, holding the ladder steady and looking up at her ass, mesmerized. She looked down at him from the top of the ladder, "I will, don't worry."

She reached for the box and got hold of it.

"Hand it down to me," he offered

"Here."

She handed it down and he took it, placing it on a table. As she came down the ladder she never took her eyes off him.

"Thank you."

She opened the box and it was full of Halloween decorations.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Merle?"

He frowned wondering what she could possibly want to know about him.

"Go ahead."

"You aren't married, are you?"

"No, Ma'am. Nobody ever asked," he joked.

He wanted to get off this subject and had no idea why she would even ask. Merle shrugged and went right back to checking the boiler.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"That's OK, Erin. Just don't know why you'd wanna know that."

"Just curious. I thought maybe we could go for coffee or something. I like talking to you."

His heart did a funny thing he didn't recognize and he looked up at her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"They might not like that around here cause we work together."

"Oh. Well, just as friends?"

"I know you didn't mean it as anything more than friends, but won't they still be upset about that?"

"How do you know I meant just as friends?" she inquired.

"I'm 48. how old are you?"

"I'm 32."

"Seriously? I thought you were younger than that. Still."

He dropped it and continued working.

"So, will you go for coffee with me?" she pressed.

"I wouldn't mind but I think it could cause problems for you."

"It's just coffee."

She wasn't leaving it alone and if he was being honest with himself he'd admit he was flattered, excited and damn near giddy.

"Alright then," he relented.

"Great! Tonight?"

"Uh...sure. How do you wanna do this?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop downtown next to the United church at 8?"

He sighed and felt like he'd been roped and wrangled but it felt pretty good to have anyone want to rope him, even if it was just for coffee..

"Yeah, OK."

She smiled that big, sunshiny smile and nodded.

"Great, see you then."

##################################################

That evening he found himself sat in a coffee shop, it was the last place he'd normally go. It was full of younger folks on computers and they had a ridiculously long menu just for coffee. Merle had to ask the guy behind the counter for a coffee three times before he figured out that Merle just wanted a plain cup of black coffee.

He really didn't know why the hell he was there anyway. She was so sweet he couldn't say no to her though, he probably jump off a cliff if she asked him nicely enough.

Merle couldn't figure out what kind of daddy issues had her wanting to go for coffee with him. He sat, flipping through a magazine, wondering why she was late and when he could safely make a break for it. Then suddenly, there she was.

"I'm so sorry. My car wouldn't start and I had to catch the bus but it's been a million years since I took the bus so I didn't have a schedule and...blah blah blah anyway I'm really sorry." She was speaking so fast he barely caught it all.

She had on a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a loose, green, long sleeved shirt. It wasn't the normal work attire and now he could get an even better idea of what she'd look like naked.

"It's alright. You could have called me I would have picked you up. My number is on the staff list, I think."

Merle stood up and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"I can get my own," she offered.

"Nope. What do you want?"

"Hot chocolate, please."

He carried it back to her a few minutes later after getting through to the guy that it was just plain old hot chocolate she wanted.

He didn't know what they were supposed to talk about but they quickly fell onto the subject of music. She was different outside of school, there was a whole different vibe about her.

"I just realized the other day that I've owned _Bat out of Hell_ on 8 track, vinyl, cassette tape, CD and now iTunes. It's crazy!" she laughed.

"8 track? You ain't old enough," he argued.

"True, it was my dad's but he did give it to me."

"Alright, I'll give ya that one."

"The technology keeps changing but I still need _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ so what are ya gonna do, right?"

"I never would have imagined you playing that song," he said, looking at her like she was not at all what he expected.

"Please, it's a classic! Why wouldn't you think I'd like it?" she asked with a smirk.

"You got all night? You're too young to even know that song, you dress like a nun at work and you're a kindergarten teacher who spends her days being followed by ducklings."

"Ducklings?" she laughed.

"Yeah, they look like little ducklings following you around."

"So you don't think I'd like that song because of all that?"

"A song about car...uh...sex just doesn't strike me as your cup of tea."

Her eyes went wide and she laughed herself silly.

"What?" he asked, looking around like he'd missed something.

"You can hardly even say the word sex to me."

"Shhhh..." he said, looking over his shoulder. She said it so loud, surely everyone heard it.

"I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable with the word sex?"

"Stop...shhhhh..."

"Why?"

"Cause people are gonna think you're having a dirty conversation with your dad or something."

"Don't be silly, you do not look like my dad."

He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm so tempted to see what other words make you squirm," she grinned.

"What the hell? I thought you were all sweet and innocent?"

"I am, for the most part. It's just funny seeing a grown man scared of the word sex."

"Cut it out!" he laughed.

She leaned across the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"What about the word...pussy?"

"Jesus! Shhhh..."

She laughed and agreed to stop then.

"I swear I'm done, I promise. It was just right there."

He found himself laughing too, he'd never been out with a woman who was this much fun. He forgot about the age difference after a while and the fact that she was a kindergarten teacher. Eventually she was just a woman and he was just a man. Her laugh was infectious and it hit him that he hadn't laughed in a long time with anyone, it felt good.

Before they knew it the time had flown and it was already after 11pm.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed looking at her phone.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's so late! I don't think the bus is running anymore. I'll have to walk."

"You are not walking alone in the dark. I'll take you home."

"Thanks so much. I just completely lost track of time. I was laughing so hard, my ribs hurt," she moaned.

"I hear ya," he agreed.

They walked out to his truck and he opened her door.

"Different generation, sorry."

"I like it actually, thanks."

He followed her directions to her house and waited while she got her keys out of her purse.

"Goodnight, Erin. Thanks for this."

He hadn't been out in ages and she was so much easier to be around than he thought she'd be. He didn't know what to think of it all but he couldn't deny he'd had fun with her. This was sure to increase his thoughts of her but he knew he could control it, he had to.

"I had a really good time tonight. Would you come out with me again sometime?"

"Sure. Like as friends, right?"

He had to know what was going on here. He had learned that guessing was useless cause he usually guessed wrong.

"We don't have to label it, do we?"

"No, not if you don't want to."

She grinned and leaned in to lay her hand on his face and he stiffened right up. She kissed his cheek softly and whispered goodnight before hopping out of his truck and leaving him dumbfounded.

########################

The next day at work it felt like everyone knew that they had been out together but surely no one did. He kept to his routine and when she came around his office at lunch time he tried to see if anyone noticed in the halls.

"Are you paranoid?" she asked, sitting down with her coffee.

"Kinda. Doesn't it bother you that people might think there's something going on?"

"No. It's nobody's business what we do."

Merle had no idea how to answer because he still didn't know what they were doing. He assumed it was friendship but he didn't know the first thing about being friends with a woman, especially not a woman he wanted to sleep with.

"Wouldn't it bother you though if they thought?...never mind." He couldn't even say it, it was absurd.

"It wouldn't bother me at all," she answered, sitting down to drink her coffee.

"You're a funny girl, Erin," he said, shaking his head and sitting down across from her.

"Woman, Merle... I'm a woman," she winked.

Every time he was near her she messed with his mind, heart and body a little more but he loved it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bless each and every one of you special people who are reading this Merle labor of love. I ADORE Michael\Merle and this story is going somewhere REALLY angsty, HOT, and romantic if you'll just come with me on this journey. There are 15 chapters so it's not that long and it will get spicy but I'm setting it all up. truuuuuuust me. he he he

Love ya. xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Back at work she was still hovering around and it was nice but he still feared what others were surely saying. He didn't worry for himself at all. He could give a fuck what people said about him, but he worried for her.

Around work he became her 'go to' guy for everything and he loved being of use to her. She asked him to move things for her on occasion and he didn't mind showing her how strong he was for an older man. Hearing how impressed she was by it made his day and his night. He still wanted her in a way he shouldn't but it was turning into something more.

Erin brought his coffee at lunchtime now, it was so strange to him. There were at least two male teachers at this school who were younger and better looking than him but she was always with him.

Not long after the coffee date he had to get some shopping done, in the closest city.

He ended up in the mall looking for undershirts, he hated shopping and only did it when he had to. At home he lived in white undershirts and track pants and it was about that time he needed new ones.

He never expected to see Erin but there she was in the bookstore. She was sitting on a step stool going through a box of kids books. He didn't need a book but he needed to get a better look at her, it was Sunday and he missed seeing her face already.

He didn't know whether to approach her and say hi or not but before he could decide she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey you!"

Those green eyes would be the death of him. Her hair was still up in that loose bun and he wanted so badly for her to take it down. Someday he wanted to see her hair down, he'd bet money it looked sexy as fuck spilling all over her naked back. He had to shake himself out of the thought.

"Hi. You buying books for the ducklings?"

"You're gonna carry that on, are you?" she grinned.

"As long as you keep smiling when I say it."

She smiled up at him and before he knew what hit him she had him agreeing to spend the day together. He'd happily do anything she suggested. This 'friendship' was like a tiger, he could appreciate the absolute beauty of it even as it lunged to devour him.

Her car still wasn't running and she had gotten a ride there with a friend and was planning to take the bus home at the end of the day.

Merle offered her a ride and they ended up back at his place. He didn't know quite what she wanted next so he just waited for signs. She was dressed so differently from at school, just comfortable and casual.

"Let's go out of town for the day!" she suggested.

"Where?" he asked, squinting at her like she couldn't be real.

"Anywhere, everywhere. Let's just go!"

"You're crazy, you know that?"

She laughed and her head tilted to the side, it killed him to even look at her sometimes. The dark hair and the green eyes and her huge smile, she was too much.

She was standing next to the sink in a white t shirt and denim overalls and she looked so natural and beautiful. Just a pretty girl standing in a sunbeam who wanted to go away with him for the day anywhere and everywhere. He wondered how the hell he got so lucky.

"It'll be fun, we can just drive and see where we end up."

"Whatever you want, honey. You take me anywhere you want."

There was no denying it, he was crazy for her. He wished he could tell everyone, especially her.

They walked out to his truck after he grabbed some water for the road.

"Can I drive?" she asked.

"Sure, do you drive stick?"

"I sure do."

Merle tossed her the keys and hopped in the passenger seat.

He knew where she was headed as soon as she picked a highway. She had mentioned the Lincoln Gardens last week, this was a place she came to take pictures in the fall cause of all the different colored trees. Merle had never paid this kind of attention to the words of anyone before. He could remember entire conversations, committing all her favorite things to memory.

When they got out of the city limits he figured a compliment couldn't hurt. He lay his head back on the seat and watched her drive.

"Stop it," he said, nudging her leg with his own.

"What?" she laughed.

"Being so pretty, it's really distracting."

"You're such a sweet talker," she laughed.

They arrived at the gardens/pumpkin patch and walked through row upon row of pumpkins.

"I have to get one for the class, the kids will love it."

"Be careful you don't let those babies near a knife," he teased.

"They aren't babies, they're big kids," she insisted.

"Nope, I told ya before, they're little ducklings. They're all tiny and they have those little baby voices."

"Alright they are pretty cute, aren't they."

"Too cute, I can't trust anything that cute."

She rolled her eyes and picked a huge pumpkin that he volunteered to carry for her.

"Oh, Merle! Lilies!"

She was so damned excited by the smallest things. They had bright orange prairie lilies in vases and he picked out the nicest looking ones for her.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," she objected.

"I want to, you like 'em right?"

"Yes."

She smiled and stopped arguing.

"I get to hold the damn things all the way back now I guess," he laughed.

"You're a sweetheart, Merle."

"Yeah, well don't tell anybody."

When they got back he planned to go home but she easily persuaded him to come over to her house for supper and to hang out.

She lay back on the couch after they ate and picked a lily out of the vase. She smelled it and instantly started sneezing.

"You goof," he said, taking it away from her and putting it back.

"They're so pretty and they smell so good," she answered in a cute, whiny voice.

"Sometimes you gotta be the most careful with pretty things."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked.

"Yeah, pretty things can be really dangerous."

There in that moment he wanted to kiss her so badly, that's all he wanted. He didn't know what was going on but still couldn't quite believe she'd want him to.

Maybe she was just one of these really nice people you hear about who treats everyone nicely. She was looking into his eyes and it would only take a moment to know what it really was but then he imagined her tossing him out and he couldn't do it. He liked being around her too much to risk pushing her away. She was really his only friend, he needed her.

She ended up putting on a movie and he sat next to her trying to pretend he cared about watching it. It gradually got a little darker and she lit a few candles that smelled of roses and turned off the lights. Merle didn't know what was going on but it felt so wrong and right to be with her. He wished he could read her thoughts, then he'd know why she wasn't sitting here with one of those teachers from the school. He'd know what she wanted from him and what he was supposed to do or say or feel. Sitting in the dark, literally and figuratively, was where he was stuck.

The conflict raged on in his mind and then she moved in right next to him and pulled his arm around her.

"Is this OK?" she asked, wiggling in closer.

Her dark hair smelled pretty and he could feel the warmth of her against his side. Merle felt too many things inside to possibly name them all.

"Yeah...is nice."

Merle wanted to lay her down on the couch so badly and just kiss her. He imagined her lips being sweet and soft but he could never make that move. She had all the control, like a kitten who could easily break a bulldog at her will. Something had to give or this friendship would be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Soon Merle was spending all his time either with her or waiting for her to call but still wasn't aware of the endgame. He wanted her more as he got to know her and it was getting difficult to keep it platonic.

"What are you wearing for Halloween?" she asked one day as Halloween approached.

She was hanging out in his office again, lingering while picking up some buckets for a project she was doing with the kids.

"I'm a grown man, I ain't dressing up."

"Didn't anyone tell you? All the grown ups dress up for Halloween."

"Not me, I ain't tryin' to get candy."

"Don't 'cha like candy?" she teased.

"Sometimes but I don't go around asking for it in a stupid get up."

"I don't know, Merle. I heard the little kids talking at recess and they are all trying to guess what you're dressing up as. They love you."

"Yeah, just cause I'm the only one fool enough to keep getting their soccer ball down from off the roof. I caught that little one Thomas trying to climb the damn access ladder. Kids have a death wish, I swear! I told Mr. Jones to do something about that damned ladder, it ain't up to code to have it so low that kids can reach it."

"Thank god you were there! I'm going to talk to him about that too," she shuddered. "Come on, please...for me."

"What are you dressing as?" he asked.

"A black cat. My ducklings voted on it."

"That'll be cute. They don't really expect me to do this, do they?"

"I'm pretty sure they do."

"I'm too old for this shit," he groaned.

####################

Lunch time came and Merle decided to get the leaves at the front of the school raked up now that most of them had fallen. The kids were all leaving to walk home for lunch and it was a nice afternoon where you could still get away with just a sweater.

He bent down to start putting leaves into the garbage bag when he notice a red car following some grade 4 girls, he guessed they were in about grade 4 anyway.

These girls were cutting through an alley and something about the car made him want to keep his eye on it, it was just following really slowly.

The girls didn't even notice. One was playing music on her headphones and the other two were laughing and joking.

He walked over so he could see down the alley, just to put his mind at ease. The car slowed to a stop and he could see someone in the passenger seat lean out the window a little. There was still a chance one of these girls knew this person. He walked closer, leaving the rake on the school yard.

It happened so fast he couldn't believe his eyes. A guy, who looked about 40, got out of the car and grabbed one of the girls by the arm.

"Hey!" he shouted, loudly and as intimidating as he could.

The man turned and saw him then pushed the girl away. She tripped over her friend's foot and fell to the ground.

Merle ran over to see what was going on and the car took off before he could get the plate number.

The girl was crying and her friends were comforting her.

"Hey, do you know who that was?"

He had to check that this wasn't a misunderstanding.

"No," her friend answered. "He tried to get her in his car."

"Did he say anything?" he asked.

"He was saying her mom was in a car accident and he needed to take her to the hospital."

"That's not true is it?" the girl asked from the ground.

"No," Merle answered. "You girls should come back to the school and get your parents to pick you up. He could still be around here and we have to tell Mr. Jones and the police."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" the girl asked.

"No, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. Come on, girls."

The girl was still sitting on the ground so he held his hand down to her and she took it to get up.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, he just scared me."

She was still sniffling but her friends were both comforting her.

Thankfully the first person he saw in the school was Erin, he figured she'd know what to do.

"Erin, I need your help here!"

He explained everything to her and they involved the principal and the police. A news bulletin was posted and it was all over the community to be on the lookout for the man in the red car.

Right before Halloween it just felt so wrong for a creep to be around trying to mess with kids. The kids deserved to have a good Halloween, it bothered him how the world had changed for kids.

After school Erin stopped by his office to offer her praise.

"You know if you hadn't been paying such close attention that could have ended really horribly."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. You probably saved that girl a hell of a lot of trouble, very possibly her life."

He shrugged, he had to do something.

"All those kids are gonna be out in a few days for Halloween with a creep around making everyone paranoid. Maybe they could do something at the school for the kids so they aren't walking the streets," he suggested.

Erin's eyes went wide.

"That is such a perfect idea! We could decorate the gym and do all kinds of fun things for the kids. I'm asking Mr. Jones about it, right away. You're brilliant, Merle!"

She leaned in and hugged him tight, making him lose his breath. The smell of her dark hair in his face was a little too much but he loved it.

"Come on, it's nothing."

"Stop with all the modesty, you're my hero today!

#######################################################

The idea was heralded as a great one and the whole community agreed.

Merle almost kicked himself for suggesting it when Erin came crying around that she needed someone to dress up scary for a haunted house.

"How did I get involved in this? I ain't a teacher."

"Please, Merle. I'll make it worth your while," she pleaded with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it. You know I'll do it for you anyway, don't you?"

"You're a good man."

The truth was he wasn't always a good man and she knew that. Not long after she got friendly with him he told her about his past but it didn't faze her. There was a time, years ago, when he was still hooked on drugs and selling them too. By some miracle he met the right people in a court ordered rehab and turned it all around. She told him none of that mattered and he couldn't figure the way she accepted it all without even a thought.

He had been trying to keep his distance from her and thought if she knew the truth about his past it would make her realize he wasn't what she thought. She ended up hugging him and telling him thank you for opening up to her about it. His attempt to scare her away had the opposite effect and she'd been hanging around him more ever since.

He ended up dressed as the big bad wolf at a kids Halloween party chasing kids through a haunted house for three hours straight. When he finally got a break halfway through he sat down at a table in the staff room to drink some water. The stupid hairy costume she'd got him was oppressively hot and he was dying of thirst.

She walked in and grinned at him and mouthed _Thank you._ She just seemed to know he'd do anything for her but she didn't abuse it.

The grade 7 teacher came in after her, teasing her about her costume. His name was Robert Nichols and he was tall, handsome and had his eyes on her.

Erin's costume was basically a black body suit, a tail and ears with her face painted with whiskers and a pink nose. Merle thought is was pretty cute, she always looked cute to him.

He watched as Robert leaned in to talk just to her.

"So what are you doing after this?"

"I have a date, sorry," she said with a friendly smile.

"Wow, really? Anyone I know?" he asked, skeptically.

"I don't think so."

She walked out of the staff room with a simple nod of her head and Merle wondered if she'd lost her mind. Merle was a straight as they came but even he could see this guy was good looking. Why had she shot him down like that?

By the time he was done terrifying children and helping tidy up he just wanted to get out of the damn suit. He took it off and was happy to get rid of the extra heat. He always ran pretty hot as it was and he groaned loudly, happy to feel human again.

"Merle can you drive me home too?"

"I drove you here I may as well take you back, hey?"

"Thanks."

Her car was very unreliable these days and she had turned down his frequent offers to look at it for her. He finally told her enough was enough and insisted on looking at it on the weekend.

"I'll go get the truck and bring it around the back if you're ready."

"Just about," she grinned, cleaning her whiskers and pink nose off with a baby wipe.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Merle pulled up and waited for her come around to the back of the gym. Finally, out she came in her cat costume looking smoking hot.

"Thanks, Merle."

"No problem."

"You were a great big bad wolf tonight," she purred.

"Uh huh. I'm gettin' too old for chasing rug rats around all night."

"Are you too tired?"

"Too tired for what?" he asked, wondering if he'd forgotten something.

"I thought maybe we could hang out."

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind, kitty cat?"

She slid across the seat and whispered into his ear.

"Let's go take some pictures."

"Huh?"

"It's a full moon tonight. Take me up to the point and we can take pictures and have a couple beer."

It sounded like a hell of a good time, he could have fun with her doing anything though. He'd never had a woman as a friend before. He wanted more as the days went on but he was working on keeping his head straight, he respected her too much to ask for more.

"Sounds good to me, but I ain't much at taking pictures."

"You just leave that to me then," she smiled.

Somehow everything she said these days sounded sexy. Being her friend was kind of brutal. He'd hang out with her and have a great time. They'd laugh and talk about anything and everything, then he'd end up alone jerking off to thoughts of her at the end of the night.

He stopped by her house for her to grab her camera and then the store to grab some beer. She knew how to have a nice, simple good time. Just because it was her style she didn't change out of her costume, she stayed a kitty.

When they arrived it was chilly and dark. Up at the point you could look down on the town with the streetlights lit up like random stars. She climbed into the bed of his truck and stood up to take pictures, her kitty ears still on her head. He watched her, she was beautiful in the moonlight and it was a bright one for Halloween. One of her legs was bent at the knees and her foot was resting on a spare tire in the bed of his truck. He was transfixed, staring at her ass. Her curved were dangerous but he knew she wasn't for him.

"Come here and see this!"

"What is it?" he asked, walking over.

She showed him the shots she'd gotten on the small screen already and they were perfect.

"Nice! Where did you learn that?"

"I took a couple classes."

She turned the camera and took one of him without warning as he was looking up at the moon.

"Don't do that, you'll break your camera," he laughed.

"That's ridiculous! You're very handsome."

"You been drinkin' girl?"

"No...I really mean it."

She crouched down in the bed of the truck and leaned toward him. He told himself to move cause she had a funny look in her eye but he couldn't.

She came closer and kissed him softly and very slowly. He had so much time to move but he literally couldn't.

When she finally pulled back she just smiled at him.

"Erin...?"

"Shhhh..."

She stood up again and kept taking pictures. He let all the air out of his lungs so that he could breath again. What the hell was she thinking?

After a while longer she started to get chilly and they sat in the cab of the truck. She put on some music and all he could think of was her lips on his.

He turned on the heat and soon it was warm and toasty for her.

She had a beer and sat right next to him. She played I'm on Fire by Bruce Springsteen on her phone and sang along, torturing him.

 _ **Hey, little girl is your daddy home?**_

 _ **Did he go and leave you all alone?**_

 _ **I got a bad desire**_

 _ **Oh...I'm on fire...**_

 _ **Tell me now, baby is he good to you?**_

 _ **Can he do to you the things that I do?**_

 _ **I can take you higher**_

 _ **Oh...I'm on fire...**_

"God, I love this song," she sighed.

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here with me right now?"

"I like to be with you. Do you like to be with me too?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the problem?"

"What is this? Why did you just kiss me?"

"I don't really know what it is and I kissed you because I wanted to. Did you mind? If you don't want me to I won't do it again."

"I didn't mind at all I just don't understand it. You could be kissing all kinds of people. Why aren't you out with Robert right now? He's your age and he's a teacher too."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, Erin but..."

"Do you think I'm simple in the head?"

"No. I'm not saying anything like that."

"Do you think I'm immature or inexperienced and don't know what I want?"

"No, don't be upset at me I just don't understand this."

"Do you remember when we went for coffee?"

"Yes."

"So you remember how hard we both laughed?"

"Yeah, of course."

"We sat there for three hours laughing, I never had such a great time with anyone before. Why wouldn't I want to be with someone like that?"

She moved close and he edged over to the door.

"Why are you moving away? Don't you like me?" she asked with her eyes begging for mercy.

"Jesus! Of course I do but you scare me, OK? You're almost twenty years younger than me. You're this clean and sweet and innocent little kindergarten teacher. I used to deal meth for Christ sake! I'm old as shit and I ain't nothing to look at, Erin!"

She moved closer till he had nowhere to go.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Shut your mouth and kiss me."

 _~Turn the key and just drive!_

 _She's a beautiful young woman!_

 _Just drive her home!~_

She waited patiently until he gave in.

Merle couldn't resist her anymore, she was the only thing he thought of anymore. The days of pretending they could stay friends were over, he wanted her and she was asking for it. He moved over and took her by the face and kissed her hard.

He pressed his mouth to hers and she made a soft moaning sound. Every fantasy he had of her paled in comparison to this very moment. Her full lips were so soft, it would be murder to try and stop. Merle moved over into her space and turned his head to slip his tongue into her mouth. She reached out and held him, pulling him closer.

He froze a moment later.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Shhhh...come here," she insisted.

She pulled him on top of her and lay back.

"I shouldn't do this!"

"Give me one good reason why not."

"People will talk."

"I said a good reason,"

She reached her cold hands under the back of his shirt and lay them on his hot skin.

"You're too young for me," he protested.

"I'm a grown women, Merle."

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't be touchin' you."

She pushed him back gently and sat up straight.

"Listen, I'm not a little girl. I know what I want."

"What do you want, Erin?"

"Right now, I'd love it if you'd just kiss me and we'll see where it goes from there."

His face was twisted in agony, he was steadily running out of fortitude.

"How am I supposed to say no to you?"

"Don't..."

She kissed him again, pulling him down over her and squirmed her leg around his hip.

"Erin...wait..."

She'd had enough so she reached down to touched him through his pants. Merle damn near died. This younger woman groping his dick, even through his pants, felt like such a sin.

And like any good sin it felt amazing but so wrong.

Her mouth was on his neck and she kept moving her hand on him. He wasn't strong enough to stop her, he just couldn't do it.

Finally, he just needed to touch her. Right or wrong he took her thigh in his big hand.

"Erin..."

"Shhhh...it's OK. Just touch me...please."

Her other hand was warming up now and running all over his back and then his chest. He kissed her now, feverishly, getting tangled up in her web. It seemed the harder he struggled the more entangled he became.

When he'd fought it so hard he couldn't resist touching her breasts through her shirt she let out a little open mouthed moan that made him so hard it hurt.

Her body was so soft and curvy and when he finally got his hands under her clothes he knew he'd never want to touch another woman. Her skin was like silk, smooth and so soft it couldn't be real. He wanted to taste her and the way she was pushing him on with her voice he knew she really wanted it.

He crept down the bench seat and pushed her shirt up to uncover her bra and stomach and buried his mouth in her soft flesh.

He wanted to drown in her, now that he was finally letting himself touch her. He held her shirt up and moved his kisses between her breasts.

"Tell me to stop, Erin."

"No. I want more..."

He pushed her shirt over her head and she helped to get it off. He wrapped her in his big arms, kissing her hard, thrusting his body between her legs and groaning.

"You want more too, I know you do...I'll give it to you, Merle."

She lifted her feet up onto his lower back and he knew he was in for it. He slid her bra strap from her shoulder and kissed her bare skin, he couldn't take it one more second. Her skin smelled of water lilies and he got lost in her.

He rose up on his knees and pulled her up enough to get his hands behind her back to take her bra off.

She smiled up at him and he could only stare back with a look of lust. She had perfect, natural looking breasts. He was terrified to touch them till she took his hands and insisted. They were so soft and warm, he loved it. Now topless and under him, he knew it was the last chance to back out cause next he wanted her pants on the floor of his truck.

Apparently she wanted it too cause she slid her hands slowly to the button of her jeans and opened her pants.

He had to move from between her legs for her to get them off and by the time they reached her ankles he was helping, yanking them off of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Come here," she grinned, pulling him down and taking his shirt off. "Oh god, you look so good," she exclaimed.

"Gimme a break."

"Merle, stop it. I think you're sexy as hell."

He shook his head, coming down to take her breasts in his hands and kiss her neck.

"You're perfect. Look at you, honey. All soft and curvy and beautiful. You've been driving me crazy since the day I first saw you."

"That's good, baby...touch me...I want you so bad..."

He took her throat with his mouth and touched her through her underwear. Her panties were cold and wet and he knew she wanted it. He knew intellectually that she was woman and that he was committing no crime but it still felt strange to touch someone so much younger.

He started playing around in his head how old she would have been the first time he got laid and she sensed something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"The first time I fucked a girl I was 16...you were a newborn."

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" She looked completely dismayed and a little insulted.

"No," he insisted, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

She sat up and looked at him like he was nuts.

"Maybe we should just call this off if it's too weird for you."

"No, Erin, I'm really sorry. I want to."

"Do you?"

"It's just hard for me to get my stupid head around you wanting me. I really do want to."

"Then take off your clothes," she said. She was serious that she wanted him to just stop messing around, he could see that.

He undid his pants and pushed them off, squirming around in a truck with not enough room. In no time he was in only his boxers but the look on his face said he was done being a fool about the whole thing.

Erin raised her arms up and removed the clip from her hair. Merle watched as her dark hair came falling down over her shoulders and then her breasts, it looked even hotter than he had pictured. He'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Lay back down, Erin."

He wanted to show her he wasn't being stupid anymore, he didn't want to risk losing her. He didn't honestly believe he deserved this but he wanted her so much and he wouldn't hurt her for anything.

He lay over her and in no time it was hot as fire. He was giving himself permission to please her. He pulled her wet panties down her legs and gently nudged her knees apart. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Good Lord..."

She looked like a real woman and it made him crazy. He loved a woman who was soft and curvy. There was nothing quite as satisfying as holding a woman in his arms who was soft and had that nice feminine shape.

His fingers finally touched her bare skin and he kissed her hard, running his hand all the way up the back of her thigh to her ass.

She pulled her leg up high on his back, she was breathing heavy and whining here and there. The sounds she made had him feeling amazing, she was loving it. That's all that mattered.

He kissed down her neck to her full, soft breasts and she was starting to crack already. She was squirming under him and holding his head to her body.

"I want you...now..."

"Now? I didn't even do anything yet."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Hell! If I'm gonna do this with you I want it to be really good and slow and special."

She grinned and touched his face.

"Do your worst Mr. Dixon but it will not take long I promise you that."

Merle was gonna give her the very best he had, it had been a while but he'd sure try. He held her legs up and licked up her thigh taking time to stop and kiss her skin ever few inches.

"Oh my god..." she hissed.

"That's right, girl...you know where this is goin' don't ya?" He was almost checking that she really did know but then surely a 32 year old would know what he was about to do.

It messed with his head that she looked a lot closer to 25 or so.

"Mmmmm...please..."

He touched her first and she was so wet and obviously aroused he knew he'd barely need to do a thing. He'd have to work on her stamina cause he loved to eat pussy.

He brought his mouth to her lips and just went for it. Smooth, not too fast and with her legs wrapped around his head.

His hands clung to her waist and he looked up at her face , she looked lost in it. He wanted to make her happy more than anything.

In absolutely no time she was whining and cried out with her mouth wide open. He'd never heard anything like it, she was so loud.

She hadn't even finished but she grabbed him hard and yanked him down on top of her.

"Now!...please."

"Wait, don't we need a-"

"No. Do it now! Please, Merle..."

He was only human and begging was something he couldn't refuse. He pushed his boxers down and looked down into her eyes as he thrust into her.

Her eyes went dreamy and her back arched, baring her throat to him. He could feel her body clench around his dick so tight it was unreal. There was no extra room in the truck so his forearms came to rest on either side of her face.

"Merle...can you feel it?...it feels so good..."

He thrust over and over, groaning in beautiful agony at the sensation of her body, the sight of her face twisted in pleasure and her voice repeating his name.

"I can feel it, honey."

He trailed a hand down her leg as she continued to pant, he was so glad she had pushed this. This was the sex he'd think of on his deathbed, she was absolutely perfect.

When he was completely without escape he had to figure out her exit strategy.

"I gotta pull out!"

"No, it's all good...just do it."

He kissed her mouth once more, held her head cradled in the crook of his arm and he let go.

"My god, Erin!"

He thrust a few more times for good measure and collapsed in her arms. He was much taller than her and it dawned on him he may be smothering her. He put his hands down to get up but she held him close.

"Just a minute longer, don't let me go."

#######################

They talked for a long time and it was well past 1am when he took her home. He was in love. Ridiculous and much too fast. Irrational and surely doomed. He was in love.

"Goodnight, Erin."

She smiled at him and he felt like they were on the same wavelength, at least he hoped they were.

"Call me tomorrow, OK?" she said, digging for her keys.

"You know I will. Sleep well, honey."

She kissed him once more and slid over to get out of the truck.  
"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too...so much already."

She smiled like she'd won the lottery and got out of the truck, she shut the door and waved back to him before walking into her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**_**CHAPTER 7**_**

When Merle got home he felt like a new man, a worthy man. He couldn't wait to call her the next day.

He couldn't sleep so he tossed and turned and played some music. He'd never be able to hear _I'm On Fire_ without hearing her voice as well and that was fine with him.

He must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes the sun was blinding him through a gap in his curtains. Halloween had fallen on a Friday and he was glad he had the weekend to digest it all. When he'd picked her up the night before they were still just friends with a little casual flirting and now they loved each other. It sounded so implausible but he could feel it and he believed she did too. To his amazement, she had even said it first.

One glance at the clock had him wondering if 8am was too early to call her. Last night already felt so far away. All the time he spent fighting against it and she had been creeping ever closer till he couldn't back out if he tried. Maybe she knew just what she was doing, she knew exactly how to get to him. He was within spitting distance of fifty and knew he'd never loved a woman before, at least nothing like this.

One thing that bothered him was how they'd ever manage to be together and work at the same place. He imagined all the things people would say and think if they knew. There were people in town who knew about his past. He didn't care what they said about him, he'd made his peace with people's image of him years ago. She was new here though and had everything going for her. If people thought bad things about her or treated her differently because of him he couldn't take it. All of this had been on his list of reasons to keep his hands off of her but she had won in the end.

The way she looked in the light of the moon last night, the way she sang and how she just went for it and kissed him were too much for a man like him to resist.

He finally got out of bed and was getting the coffee going when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is it too early to call you?"

He grinned.

"No, I was just gonna call you."

"So what are you doing with your Saturday?" she asked.

He wanted to say that he didn't give a shit as long as he could see her but went with a more restrained answer.

"I don't know. Maybe I could come have a look at your car, if you want?"

"I can take it in to get fixed, I should have done it already."

"No. I'll fix it for you. When is good for you?"

"Anytime."

"Did you eat yet?" he asked. He had an idea if she hadn't.

"No, just having a coffee. Why?"

"Don't eat, I'll be right over."

Merle got cleaned up fast and stopped by the deli for danish and lox and bagels.

When he showed up she was sitting on her front step in a big bunnyhug and pair of yoga pants that left nothing to imagination.

"Hey you," she said with a grin.

"Hey, hope you're hungry."

She stood up and gave him a kiss, right on the front step. He wondered if it was wise, but only briefly. Kissing her felt too good to think of much else.

When she invited him in he put everything down on her kitchen table and she got some plates.

"What is that?" she asked, frowning at the strange looking food.

"You never eaten bagels?" he joked.

"No, that. What is that?"

"Lox, it's good. Do you trust me?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes? But what is it?"

"Smoked salmon. Here, try it."

He handed her a little on a bagel and she looked at it skeptically but tried it. He couldn't tell what she thought so he waited.

"It's so good!" she exclaimed.

"Told ya."

They ate and hung out for the morning just talking and laying around. She showed him some more of her pictures. The walls of her house were covered in art and photographs and posters. Her home looked like a happy place, full of creativity and pretty things where as his home was strictly functional. She had things he needed in his life. Suddenly he wanted to live somewhere that looked nice, he wanted to have beauty in his life and she was so beautiful.

"You need some pictures on your walls, Merle."

She had been to his place a couple times since they met. Mostly just hanging out for coffee, chatting about music or stuff going on at the school.

"I ain't good at decorating. I got those nature pictures though," he said, as if was very impressive.

"Merle, that's a calendar," Erin laughed.

"It's still pictures. I'm gonna have a look at your car. What's it doing anyway?"

"When I start it up it just keeps just stalling. Ever since I took it for an oil change it's been stalling on me at lights or just not running long enough to get anywhere."

"Got a flat-head screwdriver?"

"Probably, there's some tools in the garage that belonged to my brother."

"Cool, I'll find one."

He walked out to her garage and she opened it with the remote.

"Get in for me," he said as he opened up the tool box and instantly found what he was looking for.

She sat down in the driver's seat and he got to work.

"Pop the trunk and try to turn it over."

She did as he asked and turned the key once but it didn't want to start. Merle leaned over under the hood and started looking for the problem.

"Alright give 'er just a little gas."

She stepped very lightly on the accelerator and the engine revved and then died.

"It's OK if you can't fix it. I can take it in somewhere."

"Have a little faith in me, Erin."

She watched as he made minor adjustment under the hood with the screwdriver.

"Alright, go for it," he said.

She fired it up and it sounded better already.

"OK, just a second. Leave it running," he instructed.

He made another adjustment and the engine revved louder and faster and then he brought it back down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding very curious.

"Your idle was set wrong. Probably one of these kids changing oil. They get all clumsy and don't know what they're doing."

He put the screwdriver in the tool box and dropped the hood.

"Oh my god, Merle! That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Huh?"

Erin got out and walked around the car to him, pulled him down to her and kissed him hard.

"I said it was sexy, now come inside so I can show you exactly how much I liked it."

"Jesus! Seriously?"

She winked and walked out of the garage and around to the front door.

"You coming?" she called.

He realized he was standing in the same spot, half hard at the thought of touching her again.

"Yeah."

Merle couldn't get through the door fast enough. Now that he knew she really wanted him he was eager to show her what he could do when he wasn't being awkward and silly.

The second the door closed he grabbed her and lifted her up into his arms.

She made an adorable little squeak as he lifted her up and held her tight. He kissed her and held one hand on the back of her neck.

"Wow, this is a whole different Merle than last night."

"Is this OK? I'm just believing you really want it now."

"It's perfect. I want it however you want to give it to me."

"You're killin' me darlin'. Where can I take you?"

She had one arm around his neck and the other pointed down the hall to her bedroom.

He carried her into her room and lay her down on the bed in a slow, fluid motion coming right down over her body as he did.

"I wanna do this right, you up for it?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," she grinned.

He just kissed her and she ground herself against his thigh already anxious for it. He pushed her sweater up and there was nothing underneath but a sports bra. His hands went right for her breasts over top of the material as he kept kissing her.

It was up to her how fast it went, that's how he did things. The moment she squirmed for more she'd get it.

"You make me crazy, Merle. I've wanted you for so long now," she whispered.

"You're gorgeous, honey, but we gotta get your eyes checked," he laughed.

She stopped and held his face in her hands.

"Don't talk like that, OK?" she said, softly.

"Sorry."

"You're just what I want. I love how strong and sexy you are. Not to mention that your voice drives me wild. You know, I was scared to make a move for a long time but I thought about you a lot."

"I thought about you all the time," he admitted.

She kissed him again and wrapped her legs around his waist. There's no way he'd ever get used to the idea that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He kissed her slow, savoring it. The feeling of her in his arms made his past melt away, nothing mattered but right now.

Erin started to pull his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest, just looking up at him with a satisfied smile.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

She almost couldn't be real but he knew she was. He undressed her slowly, kissing every new piece of exposed skin. Never had it taken 10 minutes to get a woman out of her clothes but this was all part of his fantasy. How often did a man really get the woman of his dreams?

Soon she was naked and under him. The kind of sex he was used to was fast, regrettful and in the dark. This was a completely different act all together and he loved it. He took his time moving from her face to her neck and then down her body to her soft belly. He touched her gently, like she was fragile and didn't skip any steps. Careful attention to her breasts and kissing slow and wet up her legs had her moaning for more in no time at all.

She wanted to reciprocate but he just wanted this time to be all about her so he said so.

She sighed but soon her mind was far away as he gave her what she wanted most. Making love to Erin would never be topped, he planned to do whatever it took to keep her.

She deserved the best and he hoped she was happy with everything he gave her. When it was over he covered her in a blanket from the foot of her bed and held onto her as she started to doze off right in the middle of the day.

Holding her as she slept was just what he needed in life. He was going to cherish her. He didn't know how long he had with her before something went wrong but until it did he'd treat her like the gold she was.

She didn't wake up until up two hours later and apologized profusely.

"It's OK, honey. You look pretty when you're passed out."

He watched her sleep even though it felt a little creepy. He didn't want to wake her, he wasn't tired enough to sleep himself and he certainly didn't want to leave and have her think he took off. Two hours of just watching her sleep wasn't boring at all. He liked it. He never thought he'd have anything like her in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Back at work on Monday, Merle had a spring in his step and moved about the school feeling like a million dollars. The kids were all in a great mood and still had pockets full of candy from the party.

It was a warm day for early November and with the sun shining in through the windows in the hall he noticed they could use a cleaning.

He was cleaning the windows, feeling great, when he heard it. A man said Erin's name and it caught his attention, it sounded like Robert. He stopped working for a moment to listen. The conversation was taking place in the staff room and he was around a pillar like a nutcase eavesdropping. He wanted to hear everything Robert had to say about Erin.

"Hey, you talk to Erin sometimes. Do you know who she's seeing?"

Robert was asking one of the female teachers Merle only knew as Leslie.

"She's pretty quiet about personal things. Why are you interested? Mr. Jones doesn't like intra-office dating," she informed him.

"I might be interested. I asked her out after the Halloween thing and she said she had a date."

"I think she just blew you off. She left with Merle again."

"Why is she always with that guy anyway?" he asked, sounding like it baffled him.

"They're friends," Leslie answered.

"Yeah, but he's...a janitor."

"Robert, you are such a snob! I haven't talked to him much but he seems like a perfectly nice guy."

Merle liked this Leslie woman, he'd have to remember to say hello to her next time he saw her.

"You don't think they are...you know?" he inquired.

"I have no idea and it's none of my business."

"Ugh! He so old though," Robert shuddered.

"Hey there, kid! To the best of my knowledge he's old a couple years older than me!"

"I didn't mean it like that, just he's too old for her," Robert defended.

"Uh huh," she answered, dryly, and walked out of the staff room.

Merle got out of there before he had to see Robert, he'd get the windows later. It was just like he thought, the school didn't like staff dating and everyone would think she was nuts to be with him.

It didn't seem right for anything so good between them to be seen so badly from the outside. They weren't hurting anyone else by being together and they both still did their jobs to the best of their abilities.

Erin was easily the most committed teacher in the whole school. She was always trying to get her hands on resources for the kids to find new ways to teach them. She made them all little trinkets for holidays and sometimes just for no reason, bookmarks, decorated pencils and stickers with their names on them. How could the fact that they were together change any of this?

When she turned up in his office at lunch time he felt he had to mention it to her as a warning.

"Erin?"

"Yeah?" she asked, drinking her soup out of a mug and smiling at him.

"I heard that teacher that likes you talking this morning."

"So? What did that idiot have to say?"

"He was talking to Leslie. I think he might think there's something going on. Leslie saw us leave the Halloween thing together."

"I guess they'd all find out eventually, right? We aren't doing anything wrong."

"She said that Mr. Jones doesn't like it when staff date each other."

Erin looked like she was taking it all in and also like she was trying to gauge his thoughts.

"So what do we do? I won't stop seeing you over this."

"You need to find out more about this work thing. Maybe you could get fired, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"OK, but I'm not ending this. We'll hide it we have to. I'll go find another job if I have to."

"Erin, there's only one school here."

"Then I'll move. You don't sound very interested in keeping us together, Merle."

"No, honey, it's not that at all. I just don't want to mess up your life. You should have heard Robert when he thought we might be together it's like you were dating a fucking troll or something"

"Don't even think of that moron. We'll figure it all out. You do want this, right?"

"I never wanted anything or anyone like I want you. I just don't want to be taking away from your life while you're adding so much to mine."

"Merle, I love you. Nobody will stop me doing that."

Just then the school bell rang and she had to go.

"See you tonight?" she asked, on her way out.

"Yeah, definitely."

When they met up at his house after school she looked a little more concerned.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I spoke to one of the teachers aides who has been at the school longer and that was delicate. Apparently they have a policy about this kind of thing, it's not just frowned upon."

Merle could feel the tension of it all and he had no idea how to proceed. He wanted her to be careful and not risk her job for him but he also didn't want to push her away.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"We'll have to hide it. Maybe, if everything goes well we could move somewhere else where they don't care about this or we could just work at different places?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to go changing your whole life for me?"

She frowned then and he wished he could read her thoughts.

"Did I get this all wrong, Merle? I thought you said you loved me?"

"I do, but I'm not worth all this."

"Let me the judge of that," she shot back.

He didn't know why being with him was worth her throwing away her whole career. Asking her to stay with him and risk her job was so selfish when she could have better anyway.

"You could lose everything, Erin, and for what?"

"Did you just say, for what?"

The look on her face was absolute shock. She stood up and grabbed her coat and he started to see his fuck up.

"I love you, Merle, and I'm ready to fight for what we have. Why don't you call me when you're sure about it too?"

"Wait! Erin, please...Wait!"

She was already out the door and halfway to her car.

"For what?" she asked, throwing his own words back at him.

"Erin, I need you. I screwed up sayin' that. Don't leave!"

He was standing in his front yard and he didn't give a shit who heard it, he couldn't let her leave.

He was desperate, he'd get on his knees if he had to.

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes, I just love you and I don't want to see you lose anything over me."

She settled down and ended up back in his arms. They would figure it out he guessed but he didn't know how. The town wasn't that big and surely someone would see their vehicles at each others houses. They were playing with fire and it was only a matter of time before it burned them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

They made up sweetly that night. They went back into the house and he apologized over and over, assuring her that he loved her and he'd keep trying.

"Would you really move just to be with me?" he asked. He couldn't help wanting to hear her say it even if he thought it was madness.

"I don't really like working at a place that controls your life so much and this town is pretty small for a city girl like me."

"Why don't I just quit?" he asked. "Then there's no problem."

"No, don't do that. I thought you liked it there?"

"I do but it would solve the problem and I could find another job. I can fix cars."

"That's true. I don't think it's right though that you should have to."

"I'd do it for you, it's OK. I'm semi-retired anyway."

"Well, let's not worry about that tonight."

The whole thing got so complicated and he'd deal with it all just to have her. The truth of the matter was that being with her is the best thing he'd ever had.

He took her into his bedroom and just held her. She wasn't angry anymore and even seemed a little goofy.

"Where do you see us in five years?"

"Us? You think you'll still be with me?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I? We're happy right? All this school stuff can be solved."

He held her tighter in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I sure hope so."

"It'll be fine. You'll see," she insisted.

"In five years I just hope you're still mine. That's all I want."

School was uneventful over the next week, they kept their business quiet as they tried to figure out how to navigate the situation. Merle applied for some jobs without telling her, he knew his days there were numbered.

Erin still ate lunch with him but acted a little more nonchalant around other teachers, especially Mr. Jones.

Merle could sense a little tension as she considered her options and he kept thinking the best thing for him to do was just quit. He enjoyed his job and he liked the kids but it wasn't worth her getting in trouble over it.

He decided that getting out of town for the weekend might help so he made some calls and planned to get her away from the stress. He had just the right plan or at least he hoped he did.

He checked with her on Thursday and asked if she'd let him take her away for the weekend. She sounded so giddy about it he was really glad he'd done it then. The only room he could find at the place he was taking her on such short notice was in a shitty motel. Erin wasn't the stuck up type though and he figured she'd forgive the accommodations.

When she arrived at his place on Friday around supper she was packed with 'rugged, warm clothes you don't mind getting dirty' as he had advised. He didn't tell her very much he had planned cause he wanted it to be a surprise. Merle had never done anything romantic like this in the past but he'd never really felt romantic before. Being with Erin made him want to be a different person. He was just piecing it together as the days passed who this new man was.

The truck was loaded with everything he needed for the trip and he tied down a tarp over it to hide it from her. She was becoming impatient being left in the dark and it made it even more fun for him.

"Please, tell me!"

"Nope. Now, stop asking," he smirked.

She growled and got in the passenger side of the truck.

"How far is it?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'! Just sit back and eat your sunflower seeds like a good girl."

He tossed her the seeds and climbed into the truck beside her, feeling excited to see her face when they got there.

He started out onto the highway and she asked if she could play some music.

"Go for it," he said, as he shoulder checked and then changed lanes.

Her musical tastes were all over the place cause now she was playing Otis Redding.

"You aren't secretly older than you're telling me, are you?"

She laughed and slapped his leg.

"No, I just grew up listening to this music. This song is kinda hot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I got 2 more hours to drive so it does me no good to get hot."

"2 hours! I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Damn it!" he growled.

"I still have no idea where we're going and I'm not going to try and figure it out either. I think I like you being all secretive."

"Thanks," he said, smiling over at her.

They stopped at a rest stop 45 minutes later and she went into a store to buy water and use the bathroom.

When she got back in she was quiet and he asked her if she felt OK. She had mentioned getting car sick before.

"Nobody ever did anything like this for me before."

"I just hope you like it," he said, firing up the truck and pulling out into traffic.

"Two days, alone with you? I'm gonna love it."

"You're too much, girl."

He was just about blushing, she always made him feel good about himself. He couldn't help thinking someday her eyesight would return and she'd see who he really was.

Her music continued on and he couldn't wait to get her there.

 _ **Darling...  
Don't break this little heart of mine  
There's no greater love than this love of yours and mine  
You walk with your head in the sky  
Darling don't ever pass me by  
I ain't going no further, because you got me chained and bound...**_

He was happy to see that she was changing songs on her phone when he made the turn to Last Mountain lake, so she hadn't seen the sign. The grid road was only a few more kilometers and he couldn't stop grinning.

When she finally realized where they were heading she looked back into the bed of the truck and then over at him.

"I got everything we'll need. You gonna catch me a fish, honey?" he grinned.

"Oh my god, Merle! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's November so it's cold but the fish are still in there."

As they pulled up outside a little rundown looking motel not far from the water she slid over the seat and right into his arms.

Merle was overwhelmed by how excited she was by all the simple things in life. She made him excited about everything too. He'd lost a lot of years to addiction and never really tried to find a life for himself afterward. It was enough for him stay away from drugs and just make it to the next day. Now he wanted more, he wanted her and all her enthusiasm. She was younger but she had so much to teach him and he was eager to learn.

She kissed him deep and long as people walked passed the truck staring. She half settled onto his lap and kissed him furiously, he couldn't wait to get her behind closed doors.

When she finally stopped she grabbed her stuff while he checked in.

"Doing some fishing?" the man behind the counter asked.

"My lady friend really wants to, been a long time for her."

"It's cold out there on the lake, stick to the dock at the south side. It's warmer cause there's some trees to shelter it."

"Thanks."

Merle took the key back out to the truck and asked her what she wanted to do first.

"I'll show you. Where's the room?" she grinned.

He chuckled and carried everything up the stairs to the tiny room. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," she said, luring him with her eyes.

Merle just didn't get her attraction to him but he'd take it. _Why keep fighting?_

He started over to her but she suggested he lock the door first. He only got within arms reach before she was going for his belt buckle.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Shhhh...lemme do this."

Merle almost died as she pushed his jeans down his legs and then rubbed her face slowly against his boxers.

"Fuuuuck me," he groaned. He wasn't hard yet but only cause he was still so stunned. She kept on just moving her face slowly against the front of his boxers and he could feel her warm breath through the material. Soon it was doing the trick and she started to slid his shorts down to his knees.

"I wanna make you feel good, Merle."

"You always do, honey."

Erin took his dick in her hand and ran her tongue slowly up and down the length of it. She pulled him a little closer with her other hand on his ass and he shuddered at her power. She kept up the pressure and turned on the heat over the next five minutes, looking up into his eyes occasionally.  
She didn't stop and he knew he was over the limit already.

"Alright, honey," he said, laying his hand on her shoulder for her to back up.

She ignored him and increased the pace just a little.

He moaned and touched her hair, wanting her to stop but also _really_ not wanting her to stop.

He reminded himself that she was a big girl and she knew damn well where this was going.

She used her hand and mouth and then finally moved both of her hands to his ass and took him deeper.

"Jesus..." he hissed.

It was all too much and he ran his fingers into her hair and just let it happen. He let go of the voice saying she was too young to be blowing him and just enjoyed it. She moaned once and it drew to him right the end. It was a slow, soft moan that made his balls vibrate a little. That was all she wrote and he came right into the back of her throat with abandon.

She eased up steady and then looked up at him.

"Damn it, woman! What did I do to deserve that?"

"Believe it or not, I just wanted to suck your dick."

He raised his eyebrows as he pulled up his pants.

"That's a new phenomenon but I'll take it."

She laughed and lay back on the ugly old bedspread.

"So what do you want to do now that I'm useless for a few hours?" he chuckled.

"You wanna take a walk?" she suggested.

"Yeah, OK. Just let me put some stuff in the fridge."

He brought wine and strawberries and all kinds of romantic crap he thought she'd like. He wanted to get her mind off the nonsense, it had been eating away at both of them. It felt unnatural to hide who you love from people and he decided he was going to quit whether she liked it or not. He didn't want to talk about it this weekend though, this weekend was just about making her smile.

They bundled up to go out for a walk and she brought her camera. He knew she'd be pissed if she didn't have it with her so he was sure to tell her to bring it along. He loved that she was always trying to hold on to memories with pictures and she even suckered him into a few shots. Merle never liked having his picture taken. He still hated it but he let it happen for her.

Many of the trees were bare of leaves and she walked and took pictures but never seemed to trip.

"I can't believe you thought of this, Merle. It's perfect."

She smiled at him and he knew he'd made a good choice in places to take her. Erin had been rushing around the school looking agitated lately, now she looked completely at peace.

######################################

 _ **Anyone else think Merle 100% deserved that blow job? he he he**_

 _ **Thanks to all the readers of this story. I LOVE you! Posting 10 tonight:)**_

 _ **Teagan xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

They walked for miles around the lake and talked about where they grew up and whatever came to mind. He loved just being with her.

"Where are we?" she asked with a giggle.

Merle knew the woods and knew exactly where they were, he'd never get her lost.

"Don't worry, we ain't lost."

"Good, the sun's already setting. Do you want to head back?"

"Sure. If you're still up for it we can try to hook some fish in the morning."

She stopped him then and looked up into his eyes.

"I want you to know that this means more to me than just the fishing...I was scared to go without my brother. I thought I'd lose it or something. We fished together from when we were tiny, he was my best friend. When he was sick he told me to keep going without him but I've never been able to."

Merle died a little inside watching her eyes get teary. He knew there was something painful under there, maybe this was how she could get it out.

"I just want to be here for you, Erin. I hope this isn't too much for you."

"No, I need to do this. When I get through it once with you by my side I'll have something back I thought I'd lost. Thank you."

"You got it, honey. Anything you need, you let me know."

They walked back to the motel mostly in silence. He couldn't get over being with her and how natural it all felt. It was hard to get his mind around this being a problem for anyone. What they had wasn't hurting anyone and it was making them both happier.

The cheap motel room had an unattractive bathroom but she still had a long hot shower and sang along with her music.

None of this was him and maybe that's why he liked it so much. When she got out she slipped into a t shirt and shorts and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"You'll freeze, honey. You're hair's still wet," he scolded, rubbing a towel over her head.

The room was a little chilly and he had her long dark hair more dry but very scruffy in no time.

"There," he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

"You take good care of me," she said, smiling like he was all she ever wanted.

"You're takin' pretty good care of me too. You hungry?"

"Sure," she said.

Merle's plan was to make the whole weekend relaxing for her so he served her supper and it was just the kind of thing she loved. He paid attention to her so he knew just what she liked, Greek salad and chicken. He had brought everything up with him in the cooler and put it right in the fridge.

The look on her face when he handed her a plate of her favorite foods was priceless.

"You listen to every stupid thing I say, don't you?" she said, looking up to his face with amazement. She had only mentioned Greek salad once and it was weeks earlier.

"I kinda like you so it just sticks," he joked.

He brought wine on a fishing trip instead of beer, which was a first. When she was finished eating she lay back on the ugly couch and grinned at him.

"I'm stuffed."

"Just one then," he insisted, handing her a strawberry.

"Alright."

An hour later after a long session of cuddling on the couch and her going through the photos she had taken that day he wanted to take her to bed. He waited patiently for her to digest and soon they were kissing and he pulled her over to the bed.

They lay on their sides just holding each other and she draped her leg over his hip.

"This is the best trip I've ever been on." She was speaking in a soft whisper right into his chest.

"All I wanna do is make you happy," he answered, wrapping her up in his arms.

"You do. You make me so happy."

He kissed her then and ran his hand down her hip to the back of her thigh.

"The way you touch me, Merle. I can't get enough."

"I always got more for ya, honey."

"Give me everything."

He pulled her leg up high on his waist and kissed her hard, already moving his hips closer between her legs. She started to squirm a little and pulled her leg back to get her shorts off.

"I need it slow, baby."

Merle swiftly got undressed and pulled her on top of him. He took her face with his hands and kissed her deep and slow. She moved over him and he found she was wet and ready without him even touching her.

She ground her body over his dick and it made him wish he could stay in bed with her forever.

Erin peeled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor and he melted at the site of her round, soft breasts.

"Come on, honey," he said, pulling her forward.

"What?" she asked.

"Lemme taste you like this," he panted, kissing her neck.

"Yeah?" she grinned.

"Yeah, come sit yourself down on my mouth."

She kissed him once more and began slowly moving up the bed to take hold of the headboard. He couldn't wait for this, he wanted her moaning and riding his mouth till she gave in. He hadn't done this since college but figure it would come back to him.

Finally she was kneeling next to his head and he took the leg closest to his face and pulled it over his head. She didn't lower her body though.

"I never did this before," she said suddenly.

"Bout time you did then, hey?"

He smiled a devil's smirk and brought his mouth up to her lips and licked soft and gentle. Her knees buckled instantly and her pussy came down to his mouth. He held her tight with both his big, strong hands and kept up the steady motion of his lips on hers, occasionally sucking her lips into his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Merle!" she cried out.

He would have encouraged her if he'd had any use of his mouth but he just kept it up, never breaking the pace. He pushed his tongue against her entrance and she grabbed his head with her right hand and started to move her hips over his face. It was a little hard to breath but what a great way to drown. He pulled her down, not letting her get a break from the smooth, skilled motion he was throwing down.

"I need to cum..." she moaned and he simply answer with an 'Mmm hmm' beneath her that made her eyes rolled back in her head.

She curled forward at the hips and held his head in both hands.

She said no intelligible words, she just gasped and moaned and rode his mouth all the way to heaven.

She immediately collapsed next to him and he watched as her belly moved with her breath. Her eyes were closed and she was laying on her back with both arms draped over her face. She was perfect, he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

It took a good few minutes for her to open her eyes and then she just smiled at him.

"I love you so much...come here."

He nodded once and took her right there with no nonsense about it. He pulled her legs apart and drove into her like only a man who knew what he was doing could. It was hard enough to let her know he meant it but not so hard that she felt she was being man handled. He rolled his hip steady into her and back out slow, teasing her into needing more. He'd never loved anyone before her but he knew how to fuck and he was glad he did, she deserved the best.

He held her head in the crook of his arm and kissed her face and mouth, never breaking his rhythm. It didn't take long for him to need to let go and when he did she was repeating his name softly beneath him.

################################################################

 ** _Just a warning the next chapter is sad. Thank you for reading my Merle story! LOVE YOU XOXOX_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Merle woke up with her in his arms and everything was right with the world. He slid out from her grasp and walked to the bathroom to take a leak. He hoped fishing would be what she needed it to be, he wanted to help her get it back.

They had coffee and a light breakfast when she got up and Merle packed everything they would need for a day on the lake.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this again. Gage would be so proud of me."

She looked half happy and half sad as she looked into her coffee cup. He had heard her mention her brother's name a few times and as much as he wanted her to be happy he understood she might have to be sad first.

"He would be. If it means anything, I'm very proud."

"It does, thanks."

"Did you have any fishing rituals?" he asked. He and his brother had a few and they were all stupid. He figured if she had a brother she fished with growing up they probably had at least one.

She looked up at him and she looked even a little more broken.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would be so hard," she said, fighting back tears. "We did have one."

"You can do this, Erin. What was it?" he asked, sitting down next to her and laying his arm over her back.

"Skittles. It's silly, but even as grown ups he would bring skittles and we'd separate them into colors. He'd eat all the red, green and yellow and I'd eat the purple and orange ones."

Merle chuckled and knew just what she meant, sibling relationships were built on these things. Little shared secrets, confidences and rituals. He had them with his own brother and he suddenly felt like calling him. He could tell it was all hitting her now.

"He was my baby brother, I always felt like I should protect him but I couldn't. By the time he was diagnosed and told us about the tumor and there was nothing anyone could do."

"I'm sorry, honey. What was he like?"

He just felt like she needed to get it all out even if it would hurt her.

"He was so funny and sweet. That's why I liked being with you so much that first night, it reminded me of the way me and Gage would laugh. He was always really quiet but when you got him alone and fishing he'd talk the whole time."

"Well if he wanted you to go fishing that's what we'll do, right?"

"Yes. Take me now before I fall apart."

"Come on."

Merle stopped at the bait shop and got all the bait and a few things they'd need. The bait shop was also a convenience store and he bought her some Skittles to do this up properly. They drove to the south side of the lake that the manager had suggested and he got everything set up.

She sat in her sweater, toque and mitts and waited for him to join her. He handed her the pole he'd brought for her and she smiled.

"This isn't so hard," she said, sighing heavily.

Pretty soon they were both awaiting a fish and talking more comfortably about anything and everything like always.

"I'm so glad I'm here. I was wondering if I'd ever be able to fish again. You know I saved his life once, fishing?"

"No, tell me about it," Merle urged. He didn't even know this man and he was getting choked up. He'd seen pictures of him on her walls at home and, through her, he felt like he knew him a little bit at least.

"He was only 5 and I was 7. My grandpa had us on the dock teaching us to tie knots but he went inside to use the bathroom. Gage was acting like a twit and was goofing off on the dock...that boy couldn't swim for shit. He fell off and started to thrash around and freak out. I jumped in and pulled him out...I felt like hero. I thought I'd always be able to save him...but I couldn't."

She cried then and couldn't seem to stop. He really questioned bringing her and just held her tight. He rocked her in his arms on the dock for over ten minutes as she tried more than once to regain her composure.

It took time but finally she got over the worst of it.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. Just get it out, honey," he insisted.

"I feel better actually. I didn't let myself let go about it, I kept it all in. I think I was afraid of losing control."

"You can lose control if you need to, I'm right here."

They sat in silence and after a while he handed her the Skittles out of his pocket. She took off her mitts and poured them onto her scarf to sort them.

He watched her perform the ritual and knew it was something she needed.

They finally caught a fish each and let them both go. She wasn't in the mood to take them back and Merle was fine with it either way.

By the time they were ready to leave she was laughing again and had made it through the hard part. She left all the red, green and yellow Skittles on the dock along with all her buried pain.

"You gonna be OK?" Merle asked as they climbed back in the truck.

"I'm going to be fine now. Thank you so much for this. It hurt like hell but I needed it."

They didn't fish again while they were at the lake but they went for more walks and she took more pictures. He even took a few but they were all of her, he couldn't care less about trees and the sky or the lake.

The way back was quiet. She looked so at peace after the trip she was like a different person, a calmer one.

He held her hand as they drove and it was already getting dark as he dropped her off at home.

"You gave me so much, I'll never be able to repay it."

"You don't have to. I love you, Erin."

She slid across the seat and kissed him again.

"I love you too...more than you know."


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

The next few days were just plain old school days and they soon settled back into a rhythm where they forgot their love was illicit.

Erin surprised him by bringing over a box full of photographs in frames to his house. They were ones she had taken from years ago, newer ones from the fishing trip and even the one she took of him on Halloween night. He felt funny having a picture of himself on the wall but she insisted that it was her favorite picture so he caved. She hung them all over the house and he loved it. Now everywhere he looked he thought of her.

They spent their lunch hours together as always but for the first time one of them was questioned about it. It turned out that Robert hadn't taken her rejection for what it was and he decided to interrogate Merle about her.

"Hey, man," Robert said, casually entering the basement where Merle was doing boiler check.

"Hey," he answered like it was nothing and it was. He didn't plan to show this asshole any cards.

"The grade sevens are going on a trip and I was thinking while we are out of the classroom maybe you could have a look at our lights, they're shorting out lately."

"No problem. When are you going to be away?" Merle asked. He wasn't going to let this chump get his goat. He already knew from what he'd heard him say that he didn't trust him and he thought that he and Erin were a thing.

"Thursday. So, anyway...I was going to ask you about you and Erin," Robert began.

It was the least smooth segue Merle had ever heard in his life.

"What about it?" Merle said, standing up to his full height and looking down at him.

"I mean...just...you know? Man to man, are you and her?"

It killed him to deny his love for her but protecting her job and her good name was worth more than his pride.

"We're just friends."

"I thought so, I just wondered. You and her spend so much time together it makes a guy wonder but it doesn't really make sense when you think about it. You and her are just so different."

"Anything else you need?" Merle interrupted his thinly veiled insults before they began. All the stuff about him being just a janitor and far too old were not things he needed to hear again. He almost wished this son of a bitch could have heard her moaning his name in that cheap motel room but this wasn't about his pride.

"No, I was just wondering. See ya."

When the day was finally over and she showed up at his door he knew they needed to discuss it for once and for all.

"Robert asked me about you today," he began.

"I turned him down fair and square why can't he just let it go?"

She seemed irritable and not even a little in the mood so he tried to tread carefully.

"I don't know but I think it's time for me to go."

"Merle..."

"You know there's no other way. I have a feeling more people have noticed us than we think. It's only a matter of time before Mr. Jones finds out and we're both in shit."

"So what do you suggest?" she asked. She looked down and defeated but Merle knew it was better than the alternative. He wouldn't have her name dragged through the mud over it.

"Just gonna quit and find something else."

"Maybe I should put my house on the market. We could move to a bigger city where people aren't backward and nosy about who you love," she sighed.

"Until then you're gonna need a job, right? I can find another job but you're reputation is important. I won't have people saying or thinking bad things about you over me. I won't have it."

"Merle, I don't care what they say. What we have is so much more important than that."

"I know but I just don't want you being treated badly over this."

"I'm so sick of even thinking about this! I'm a grown woman in love with a man and it's nobody's business what I do!"

She was raising her voice which was out of the ordinary for her. She had been especially calm after the trip and he wondered what had changed.

"You OK?" he asked.

"No! I have cramps from hell and I'm just tired of feeling like I need to explain myself to other people!"

"We don't have to talk about it now," he assured her.

He knew she was sick of thinking about it so he let it be.

The rest of the evening he didn't even want to bring it up. He'd made up his mind to quit before it got to the point where they didn't have any say in the matter.

He got her laughing eventually and played some of her music to get her mind off of it but she still didn't look right. He cranked up _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ and she really knew every single word just like he did. She lay back singing along and he just watched in amusement.

He couldn't help feeling that she was everything he could ever want while he was some guy that wandered in and complicated her life. He wished he was a man she could tell everyone about and that it didn't cause a conflict. The fact remained that even if he quit the job everyone in town would find out about them and treat her differently. He figured many of them probably knew already but were miraculously keeping their mouths shut. Surely someone had seen his truck parked outside her house and her car outside his place. It was only a matter of time before she would be known as the young teacher fucking the old janitor, he didn't want that for her.

"You still staying with me tonight?" he asked.

"I can't, I don't have any girl stuff here and I feel like shit right now anyway. I'll be no fun to be with anyway."

She had some of her clothes at his house so she was fine for work clothes but she didn't have any female supplies there, he figured it was about time she did.

"What if I go get you some?" he offered.

"I'm useless and all miserable right now, babe."

"You're never useless. What do you need me to get?"

She looked completely drained, "Are you sure? I'm kinda gross right now."

"You're a woman, you aren't gross. I'm a big boy, I know you bleed but I wanna cuddle tonight. What do you need?"

She wrote him a list and he decided to get her some chocolate too cause it just seemed right.

He knew it would look weird for him to be buying Midol and Always with wings but he didn't give a shit. If that's what she needed to stay with him he'd get it.

The lady in the drugstore did a double take but didn't say a word. He got in the truck and drove back home and she was in agony on the couch. He opened the pills and got her some water to swallow them.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Make me a man instead of a woman?" she suggested. She was on her side on the couch curled up in a ball.

"Maybe take a bath, hey? I got you chocolate."

"You did? Where?"

He grinned and knew he'd done something right.

She objected a little but he ran her a tub anyway and she relented. When he could hear her moaning in the hot water he knew it was worth it to push a bath.

"Do I have anything to sleep in here?" she called after almost an hour.

"Fuck! I thought maybe you drowned in there!" he joked. "You can sleep in my sweats, no worries."

She got dressed up in his huge sweats and a t shirt and he led her to his room.

"Come here, baby," he grinned, opening his bed to her.

Merle couldn't give a shit about women stuff like this. He wanted her close to him, bleeding or not. Cramps looked like a bitch and he didn't want her to be in pain alone if he could help it.

He wrapped her in a blanket and held her tight.

"Merle, you're the best man around."

"Just for you. I'm only like this for you."

Soon she seemed in less pain and she was drifting off. He like her girl stuff being in his bathroom, it felt like they lived together in a way. Maybe someday they could live together but it would be a headache in this town, everyone seemed to be in each others business.

Erin woke up looking brighter in the morning and she thanked him for taking care of her again. Merle loved having someone to take care of, it gave his life meaning. They got dressed and had breakfast and coffee together.

He drove her to work as he often did but they arrived a little early so that people wouldn't see them arrive together. Their life together had become a web of lies that neither of them wanted to tell. He kissed her and she slid over the seat and out of the truck. When he looked across the parking lot he saw Robert and just knew from his face that he'd seen the whole thing. Merle knew right there that it had to be the day that he quit,

Robert was a little piss ant who would never keep his envious yap shut. Losing a woman like Erin to a guy like him was something that he'd never let fly. Merle knew the type, he was a child who wanted a toy that another kid had.

################################################

 _ **I just figured nothing said love like a man willing to go buy you 'girl stuff' just so he can cuddle with you.**_

 _ **The first time my man did this I knew it was serious:) lol**_

 _ **I'm posting 13 in a few hours and it's...have Kleenex handy:(**_

 _ **To the small group of people reading this, I seriously love you! This may be one of my fav stories to write and it's will not be my last Merle story.**_

 _ **Teagan xoxox**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

"Mr. Jones? Can I have a word?"

"Sure, Robert. Come on it."

"I really hate to bring this up, I just feel like you should know about it."

"What is it?"

"It's about Miss Anderson and Mr. Dixon. There's no decent way to put this but...they were going at it in his office after school the other day. I heard it with my own ears."

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's pretty unmistakable, right? I debated whether to tell you this or not so I had to sleep on it a few nights. I really like Erin but I just can't imagine if any of the other teachers or parents found out about this."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll have to take action, as much as I hate to. It's a violation of our policy."

"It's a shame," Robert agreed.

##########################

Lunchtime came and Merle informed her of Robert and what he had surely seen.

"It's gotta be today before the shit hits the fan. I'll get another job, it's no problem."

"I hate this," she grumbled.

"I know, me too. It has to go down this way though, we don't have a choice. I'm sick of hiding it and feeling anxious around here every time I look at you."

"As long as you're sure. I'm so sorry it's come to this."

"As long as it saves your job, honey. I couldn't live with myself if got you taken away from your ducklings."

She laughed and threw a napkin at him.

"I told you, they are big kids!"

"Nope," he disagreed.

She went back to work and he took five minutes to write up his letter of resignation for Mr. Jones. He didn't feel bad about it either, it was the right thing to do. Erin had a whole career in front of her and he was more than happy to find another job.

Erin stopped by Merle's office after school and seemed a little more comfortable with the idea of him sacrificing his job. They had to do something to stay together.

"Alright, let's do this," he grinned.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"All for the greater good, right?"

"You got it, honey."

They both forgot where they were for a moment and kissed just as Mr. Jones showed up at the door.

"My office, right now."

They both jumped and knew they were busted. Merle walked along side her and was determined to sort it out to her benefit if he could.

"Do not say a word."

"Merle, no...I..."

"Not one word, promise me."

Morgan walked around his desk and sat down.

"Shut the door, please."

They sat next to each other and she couldn't bear to look up.

"Needless to say this is not the kind of behavior I expect from any school staff, it reflects badly on the school."

"I'm sorry," she spoke up, softly.

"I'm afraid that I have no choice in this matter. It's been brought to my attention that there was an act of indiscretion between you both on school property and I just can't overlook it."

"What? Who said this?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that but it has become common knowledge that you are together and it violates school policy. You've left me with no choice, Erin. I saw a bright future for you here and this is the last thing I wanted to happen. I have to let you both go."

Merle had to try and say something, it was all falling apart so fast he had no hope of catching all the pieces.

"Nothing happened on school property. Whoever said that is lying. I was already going to leave the school. See?" Merle said, handing over the letter.

"That's honorable of you, Merle, but the damage is done," Mr. Jones insisted.

"So everyone in town decides that us being together is wrong and I can't even leave to make it better?" Merle asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not," he repeated.

"I can't believe there's nothing we can do. Just spare her job. She a great teacher, you know that." Merle argued.

"This probably wasn't the best relationship for you to persue, Merle. It has already affected her life negatively and now that everyone knows about you two it won't get any easier for her."

Merle wasn't the least bit surprised that Morgan Jones assumed he had chased after her when it was really the other way around. Who would ever believe she had asked him out, pushed him into sex and then said 'I love you' first? Nobody.

Merle knew it would end up this way, it was like a slow moving train and they were tied to the track. He had dragged her down and he felt like he had done it knowingly, anyone could see it coming. He needed to get out of that office. He could vaguely hear Erin trying to talk some sense to Mr. Jones but his mind was flooding with guilt and regret over not quitting sooner so he could barely make it out. He had destroyed her life and he should have known better.

Merle got up and walked out before she could stop him, he felt like the biggest fool who ever lived. He only made it halfway to his office before he was accosted by some of the same kids he saw every day. It was always the same thing, they'd lost their ball again.

"Mr. Dixon! Can you help us get the ball again?"

"Sure thing."

He walked out to the playground and climbed the access ladder.

"You gotta stop kickin' it up here, boys," he yelled down to them.

"Sorry, Mr. Dixon."

"It's not that. I don't mind getting it for ya but I'm going to be leaving and the next janitor might not do it."

He grabbed the ball and tossed it down to them.

"Why are you leaving?" Thomas asked him. He looked sad and confused.

"Just have to. It's complicated grown up stuff but you remember to stay off of there, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good boy, now go play."

Merle went to his office and started to clear out his cupboards and take down the kid's pictures from the walls. He was angry as hell that Mr. Jones wouldn't at least spare her job, it was ridiculous.

"Merle."

He looked up and there she was.

She looked devastated, standing in the doorway.

"I knew this would happen. I told you this would happen eventually," he sighed.

"We'll just have to deal with it, Merle. We can't change it now."

"Erin...you need to find someone better for you. All I did was fuck things up for you. The worst thing is I saw it all coming a mile away."

"What are you saying? You don't mean that."

"I do. He's right. What are people gonna think if we're together? You'll never live it down if you stay with me."

"Merle, stop it! I want to be with you."

"We can't do this anymore. You need to think of your future. There's a clean cut young guy out there that you should be with, Erin. Not some old man who just fucks up your life."

"But...I thought you loved me."

She was on the verge of crying and he could see it. He had to pull it off just like a band aid, fast, before he could turn back. He picked up his box of stuff and placed the kid's pictures on top of it all.

"I do love you, that's why I'm doing this. You always deserved better, someday you're gonna see that."

He walked passed her and wouldn't let himself stop. She was like a pretty bird who flew into his house completely by accident. He should have tried to get her out as soon as it happened but he wanted her there too badly, she had made his dull world vibrant.

Merle knew it was the right thing to do. She'd get over it in no time and before he knew it he'd see an engagement announcement in the paper. There'd be some cutesy picture of her standing beside a young, handsome man with a fancy job who would take her to nice places and tell her pretty things. A man who wouldn't make fumbling, awkward love to her in a truck. A man who wouldn't share something with her they'd have to hide. She could be proud of it and tell the whole town. He felt like shit. He had the one woman he ever loved and felt he had to walk away from her.

############################

That night Merle sat and stared at the walls and erased her number from his phone. He took her photographs off the wall cause it just hurt to look at them. The picture of him from Halloween night was the last image of him before he fell completely under her spell. The man in the picture, looking up at the moon, didn't know what the hell was about to hit him. It was too late to warn the former version of himself, that man was gone, the one who didn't have a head full of memories of her.

She called him but he wouldn't let himself answer. If he heard her voice he'd tell her he was an idiot and beg her to come over.

He wanted her, standing in his kitchen laughing again making the whole room light up. He wanted her in his arms to make him feel worthwhile. He wanted her moaning his name and looking up into his eyes to stop his heart breaking. He just wanted her.

He had ruined her career and future in this town by loving her and there was no way to make it right now.

There was only one thing he could do to save his sanity and that was to move. He'd see her everywhere if he stayed and it would drive him mad, not to mention that her ghost was haunting his house. Her laughter in the kitchen, her singing in his bathroom, her warmth in his sheets.

He went to bed drunk, well after midnight, hoping to get her out of his mind but drinking only made it worse. He briefly contemplated turning to something harder but he wasn't going there again.

He was still staring at the ceiling when she called again and he screamed in pain.

"Stop it!"

He turned off the volume and tried to ignore it but then he saw the screen light up with a notification of a text.

His mind was like a slide show of torture. Her laugh, her pictures, her body, her voice telling him she loved him, the heat, the lilies, fishing on the dock, the smell of her skin, the full moon, the desperation and danger of it all. The light was still there on the screen when he opened his eyes.

"Stop it!"

He picked up his phone and threw it at the wall.

"Fuck!"

There was no way it wasn't broken.

He got out of bed and walked over to it but the message was still there.

 _ **~ please, don't do this to me**_

Merle wept into his hands and knew he couldn't stay away from her even if it destroyed them both. He was an anchor around her neck, maybe his love would drown her but he couldn't hurt her like this. He got up and threw on the first clothes he could find and took a cab to her house, he was too drunk to drive.

When he knocked on the door she didn't answer but he could see the light on through the living room curtains.

"Erin!" he called.

He knocked again and he could hear her moving around.

"Erin! Please, lemme in!"

When she finally opened the door he saw the full extent of what he'd done. Her face was red and puffy and she had a handful of Kleenex.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked, not moving to let him in.

"I messed up. I'm so sorry."

"How am I ever supposed to trust you now?"

That was a good and fair question and he didn't have a good and fair answer.

"I love you...maybe I didn't think it would hurt you this much."

"Well, it did. Congratulations! Are you testing me or something?"

"No, I'd never do that, Erin. I just screwed up. I'll do anything to make this right. We can move or stay or do anything you want. I just wanna be with you."

She didn't say a word and she didn't let him in.

He waited and tried to plead with his eyes that she'd forgive him.

"Don't you dare ever do this to me again."

"I won't," he insisted, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms. "I swear, I won't."

Merle knew in that moment how stupid he had been and that he never let her go for anything.

"I'm sorry, Erin. Forgive me."

"You know I will," she sighed, holding him tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come in, you fool," she said, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"I really am a fool, honey. I'm sorry."

"I need to lay down, all this crying took a lot out of me."

It was already so late and he knew she must be tired with what he'd put her through. He would never do this to her again.

"Wow, I feel like such an asshole. I was crying too. I haven't cried since I was a kid."

Erin walked into her room and lay on the bed and followed her in.

"Come here," she said, patting the bed next to her.

"Why are you taking me back so easy?" he asked.

"Cause I know that you don't really get it yet."

"I'm learning, I swear to god."

"Good," she grinned.

Merle lay down next to her and it felt so good just to be near her, it had been physically painful to be apart. She squirmed into his arms and kissed him softly.

"I just thought being with me hurt you so I should leave. I kept thinking you should be with someone better suited for you."

"It's not you that hurt me it was just the the situation we were in. There is nobody better suited for me. You treat me better than anyone I've ever been with."

"That's the thing, I just wanted to be good to you and now you have no job."

"Jobs can be replaced, Merle. Where do think we'd ever find what we have again? I knew the moment we met that I wanted you and I was right about you."

"You're a madwoman but I love you so much."

######################

Merle applied for a bunch of jobs in the next week and insisted that she just stay home a relax for a few days. Erin decided to put her house on the market so they could make a new start somewhere else.

Merle hung all the pictures back up and suddenly he liked the picture of himself now, it was a first time for him.

He was clueless in that picture and it was the start of something difficult but wonderful.

Merle didn't care who knew that they were together now and they went for coffee and dinner hand in hand.

They got some dirty looks but by the end of the first week they were both used to it and couldn't care less. She was his and he wanted everyone in town to know it now, he was sick and tired of feeling bad about it. He felt great about it, truth be told. He had a beautiful, smart, loving woman on his arm who wanted him and jumped him every time she got the chance.

His life was sweet and if it pissed these people off then so be it.

He couldn't resist bringing her up to the point again for the full moon so she could take pictures as the first snowflakes of winter were falling. It was a beautiful night and it felt nostalgic already. She stood in the bed of his truck again, taking pictures of the moon and tortured him with her perfect ass. It was so full and round he wasn't looking at the moon at all, it just couldn't compete.

Merle opened a beer and watched her, she was his and he finally believed he deserved her. It was her choice and he respected it. She was an intelligent woman, not a girl who couldn't see who he was.

"It's cold out here tonight," she said, shivering.

"The truck's warm," he winked.

"Yeah?" she grinned.

"Oh hell yeah," he growled.

Merle walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her to get in. Erin climbed out of the bed of the truck and jumped into the cab.

He raced back to the driver's side and by the time he got in she was already putting on some music and taking her coat off.

"You're ready for it aren't ya?" he said, watching her start on the buttons of her shirt.

"Yes, come here..." she insisted, breathlessly.

She tossed her shirt on the floor and then her bra.

She grabbed him and pulled him close and his greedy hands went instantly for her breasts.

"Damn it, woman! You couldn't be hotter if you tried."

Her long, dark hair lay over her body and he slid it all behind her back to get a better look at her.

"Mmmmm...touch me, baby," she whined, pulling his face into her cleavage.

Now that there was no outside tension he just let himself be fully in the moment and it was as good as it got.

She lay back on the bench seat and pulled him on top of her. He remembered how he'd fought it last time they were here, that would not be happening now.

He kissed her hard and pulled her legs up high on his back, grinding into her body through their clothes.

"Fuck...Merle, you make me crazy," she groaned.

He smiled and took her ass in his hand pulling her even tighter in against his throbbing dick.

"You feel that, honey? That's what you do to me."

"Jesus, Merle...give it to me."

He raised up on his knees and unfastened her pants, yanking them down her legs with an evil grin. He left her in her black panties though, much to her dismay.

"Get on your hands and knees, Miss Anderson."

She scowled at him and he loved it. She had a love/hate relationship with teasing but he figured that meant he was doing it right.

She turned her back to him, shaking her head and sighing.

"Merle, you are one evil man."

He crouched behind her laying his hand on her lower back as he squirmed out of his jeans.

"Mmmm...hurry," she pleaded.

He loved how frisky she was lately, they got down to it every single night now. They were both in need of it all the time.

He touched her through her panties and she arched her back like a cat and moaned.

"Want more?"

"You know I do. Now give it to me, Damn it!"

He moved his fingers over her clit through the material which was more than a little wet and she whined, raising her hips up higher.

"Why are you torturing me?" she whined.

"I'm so sorry, baby. You want more? How about this?"

Merle grinned and slid her panties down her legs and brought his mouth to her pussy from behind. He licked at her everywhere his tongue could reach and she was starting to crack. She panted desperately and raised her hips to meet his mouth.

"Oh god...oh my fucking god..." she repeated.

"Like that?"

"Fuuuuck me," she hissed.

Just cause he was feeling especially bad he teased her with the tip of his hard dick and she started to groan and growl. It was all he could do to not just go for it but he was proud of his ability to maintain restraint.

"Merle Dixon, you either fuck me now or I swear to god I'll..."

"You'll what?" he smirked, as he kept up the heat with his touch.

"I'll...hurt you," she panted.

"I ain't scared of you, little one, but I'll be nice to you just cause you're so cute."

He thrust into her and she shuddered and reached out for the window ledge to brace herself. He moved into her smooth, holding her hips tight.

Sex was so fun now and they both knew each others limits, he didn't think he'd ever be this comfortable with her in the beginning. He didn't see her as forbidden fruit anymore, she was his woman and he was doing his duty to please her.

Nothing felt as good as being with her, talking to her, spending time with her but fucking her was absolute heaven. They belonged to each other and it was right, he finally believed there was nobody for her but him. Nobody could possibly love her the way he did.

He leaned over her, trailing his right hand up and down her thigh and then reached around the front and that's when she cracked. Only a few seconds of just the right touch on her clit and she gasp and came hard.

"Mmmm...good lord, Merle!"

She dropped her shoulders to the seat and he gave it to her good till she stopped panting and moaning.

She only took a minute to recover before she was climbing onto his lap and he couldn't wait for what he knew was next.

Erin kissed him feverishly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, honey."

She didn't say a word, she just moved her hips in slow, circular motion. He knew she was teasing him right back and he was getting pretty close to begging himself.

He grabbed her ass in both hands trying to pull her down to his painfully hard dick.

"Is there something you want?" she purred.

"Alright! I get it, honey. No more teasing."

"No, I like the teasing. I just want to hear you ask for it."

"I want it bad, honey. Ride me good...please."

She grinned and lowered her body down over his dick and let out a groan. He knew this was her favorite and he loved watching her go crazy on him.

Her long dark hair was all over them both and her breasts were right up in his face. She had so much energy and he felt younger just being with her. She rode his dick with everything she had and he could swear she was going to cum again. He clung to her pulling her down hard on him, it never felt this good before. Letting go of the fear that she was too good for him and wasting her time made sex incredible.

She was close and he could feel it. A little good timing and skill and they'd be getting there together, he just knew it.

Erin was panting and moaning with her mouth open just a little and her eyes closed. She got more beautiful every time they made love.

He slipped his hand between them and just lay it right there for her grind herself against as she fucked him.

"You gonna cum for me again?" he growled.

"I think so..." she whispered.

"You can do it, honey...I love you."

He moved his wet fingertips on either side of her clit and she let out a funny whining sound. She moved more intensely on him and he felt her body reacting.

He came completely undone and was amazed he'd lasted this long.

"That's right, honey...let it go..."

She hissed and rode him hard as he let it all out and he came into her, holding her hips and rocking her steady.

The beautiful part was that she came with him and they clung to each other as silent snow fell around the truck. Nothing between them could possibly be wrong when they loved each other this much and Merle would never let anyone convince him otherwise again.

###########################################################

 _ **I wasn't originally going to write another sex scene but I thought it would bring it full circle for them to enjoy some good truck sex and not be encumbered by his fears and insecurities and also I just love writing smut so there's that too. lol;)**_

 _ **There is an Epilogue to this story as well that I'm posting right away. I'm posting a Caryl story next but I'm starting another Merle one to be posted right after that. So if you enjoyed this Merle story that's cool cause I'm starting another as we speak:)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so excited that other people enjoy Merle fic. too.**_

 _ **Love ya. Teagan. xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Epilogue**_

~ It's SOLD!

Merle read the text and for a moment it didn't compute. He picked up his phone and could hardly dial the numbers. It was finally over and they could get out of Dodge.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"And for what I wanted for it! We can go now, babe!"

"Thank Christ! I'm taking you out tonight!"

"I will totally let you! I'm going to kiss you in every public place in this shit town before we go," she squealed.

"I can't wait. Be ready at 6, OK?"

"I will."

Merle hung up and punched the air. He had things to do and he had no time to waste. First he dropped off his notice on his rented house to his landlord.

She had been trying for 7 weeks to sell her house and it had been frustrating. What she was asking was more than fair. To be honest she was giving it away, but she wanted out.

He had taken what he hoped was a temporary job in a auto body shop until she could sell and he supported her. They looked at houses in the city and decided with the prices it would be easier to rent at first till they got settled. She had applied for jobs just in the last week in hopes that they she could finally sell her house and finally it had happened.

The few parents of her students that Erin ran into in town to were dismayed and disgusted by her being let go for such a stupid reason. Merle was happy to see not everyone in town was backward but Erin wanted to be free of the closed minded environment and he didn't blame her.

They had gotten even closer now that he wasn't hung up on anything and it was obvious that there was something really special between them. Age really was irrelevant with them, he believed they were soul mates. They laughed, talked and made love like they'd known each other forever and he never wanted anyone else. He wasn't even that nervous to ask her to marry him cause he knew she felt it too. He was just excited.

When he pulled up outside her house the SOLD sign looked so good he got out to take a picture on his phone.

"Can you believe this?" she squealed as she ran into his arms.

"I actually can't. I thought we'd be stuck here forever!"

"Now I just need one of those jobs to call back and we'll be all set."

"Don't even think of that tonight, they'll call. Until then it's just a matter of moving and I'll take care of everything till you get a job, I got some savings."

"Thanks, babe. I actually can't wait to get back to the city, all my family is there."

"It's gonna be awesome. You look smoking tonight by the way," he grinned.

She had on a red dress and beige stockings with heels that made her almost adult height. He teased her about her height but she took it all in good humor.

Being a small town, it wasn't too surprising that Robert was in the hotel bar that night. Merle rolled his eyes and whispered to Erin, "Tell me I can drop him on his ass."

"He's not even worth it. This is a very special night and he's not ruining it."

They had a nice dinner and Merle was excited about the weeks ahead. They could find a new place to share together, with all her pictures on the walls and all her enthusiasm and spirit in very room. The rest of his life was going to be great, with her in it.

He cleared his throat and took her hands across the table.

"Erin, I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too, babe."

She leaned over the table to kiss him and grinned.

"I've been thinking about the future and no matter what happens I want to be with you. You and me...we're great together, I think. I've never been this happy before and I wanna make you happy too, that's all I want," he sighed and it dawned on him that he was rambling horribly.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

He chuckled to himself and answered, "Yes."

She always made the first move. Why break tradition? he thought.

She smiled and leaned across the table again but this time the kiss lingered and involved tongues and hands. He couldn't give a fuck who was looking, she was his.

When they finally broke it up he pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh God, Merle! It's beautiful!"

"It was my mom's. I can get you a new one if you want."

"Don't you dare, this is perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

She slid over to his side of the table and Robert got up and stormed out at which point they both laughed.

That night he took her home and made love to her and knew no matter what happened he had her and all was OK with the world. Having a drug problem wasn't the end of the story he'd gotten a second chance with her and there would be so much good to bury the past that he was just excited and full of hope. She had come into his life and chosen him as the lucky man to share her life with and he couldn't be happier if he tried.

Erin refused to leave certain things unsaid so she mailed a letter to Mr. Morgan Jones on the way out of town.

 ** _Mr. Jones,_**

 ** _Congratulations on ridding your school of a philandering man and a woman of questionable morals, or as I like to think of us, two adults in love._**

 ** _I hope you feel this decision has been to the benefit of the school, it isn't, but I hope you are able to lie to yourself. Merle Dixon is a man who prevented the likely abduction and assault of a fourth grade student and received NO recognition. That is who the school is losing. Merle Dixon is also a man who repeatedly prevented students from climbing the access ladder that we both warned you about. It still isn't moved to this day (I just looked)._**

 ** _I, myself, am a devoted and caring teacher who loved each of my students individually and cherish my days with them. We are good people who fell in love and hurt nobody in the process. You may want to reconsider your policies. Losing someone like Merle and myself doesn't make your school better at all, it benefits nobody and caused us great hardship. Life is short and true love is precious, rare and good. This school's ridiculous policy only robbed you in the end. We have each other and we will start over somewhere new._**

 ** _And FYI, Robert asked me out and I politely turned him down. Perhaps consider your sources before firing people. Merle and I NEVER did anything inappropriate on school property beyond the one kiss you saw._**

 ** _P.S. Seriously, move that ladder! It's very dangerous!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Miss. Anderson (Soon to be Mrs. Dixon;)_**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

It remained that way with them. They moved to the city. Erin found a new job with new ducklings at a school where she didn't have anything to hide anything. Merle worked on cars and they eventually bought a house of their own. Life was full of simple joys like taking pictures, music, fishing and just being together. They got married that year and it turned out her family was just as wonderful as she was so he had even more people in his life.

Merle never forgot how lucky he was to have found her and how precious what they shared was. He finally figured out the life never gets better than when you find someone who loves you and also teaches you to love yourself.

~The End~

##########################################

 _For my wonderful anon who said they should stay to prove they didn't care what people thought, I totally see your point and I agree but I wrote that the town only had the one school so she kinda had to move for work. I love that you followed this story and left all the reviews. I REALLY appreciate it even though I couldn't let you know:) ILY xoxo_

 _Merle really speaks to me as a character (and not just because I think he's gorgeous) When I watch episodes like 'This Sorrowful Life' I see a man who, only too late, discovered his real value. He could achieve more by doing the right thing and in the end his brother meant more to him than his own life. I think he was complex and while my story is a more pronounce view of his insecurities I believe Merle had some serious insecurity on the show. When he speaks to Daryl and talks about how the people at the prison see him as the devil I swear he almost cries (seriously, watch that scene). I think years of abuse left both he and Daryl with crippling insecurity but they dealt with it in opposite ways. Daryl retreats and shuts down, where as Merle reacts and gets angry. Anyway, thank you to anyone who chose to read this story because it brought me great joy and sadness to write it and I love any story that can do both. I love you wonderful people. Teagan XOXO_


End file.
